Blackbird Singing
by artemis15sc
Summary: Andromeda only wants to be free, but now that her parents have arranged a marriage for her, she fears she will be imprisoned forever. Until she meets Ted Tonks, the spontaneous Hufflepuff boy who throws her off her feet. He's everything she never wanted, and still, she's drawn to him, but will she have the strength to overcome her own fear and chose her own fate?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: **Since this is fanfiction I've decided to play with the Ages a little bit. Andromeda and Ted are in their sixth year. Bellatrix, Rabastan Lestrange, and Lucious Malfoy in are their Seventh Year. The Marauders, Lily, Severus Snape, and Narcissa Black are in their fifth year. And Regulus Black is in his fourth year. Think that about sums it up :).**_

* * *

_All I've ever wanted is to live my life for me. _

"Andromeda," her mother said, "Andromeda we have some exciting news for you." Andromeda couldn't imagine it was that exciting, as he mother remained perfectly still in her spot on the couch, her voice barely changing in inflection. But there was a certain fire in her eyes that wasn't there normally.

_To make my own decisions, free from the influence of others._

"Mother, it's been quite pleasant visiting with you, but I really must be getting back to school. I can't afford to miss any classes." She smiled weakly, trying to lighten her mother's intense stare. "You know how it is. You miss one day and then your miles—"

"Andromeda." Her mother interrupted, "Stop babbling."

Andromeda tried to avoid looking at her feet. "Sorry, mother."

Her mother tsked, "I understand that you are quite eager to return to your studies, but you could have made that point in far less words."

Andromeda bit her lip. "Your right, mother, on both counts, I am eager to return." _And to get away from him…_

Her mother smiled, a ghostly smile that held no real emotion. "See Cordelia, I told you, she is quite committed to her studies."

_To choose my own path without anyone there to drag me down or pull me away._

"Yes." Came a rasping voice from the shadows, and Mrs. Lestrange emerged, her dark hair contrasted sharply with Mrs. Black's pale blond hair, but other than that both women seemed too similar. Tall, thin frames, standing as though the earth itself were beneath them. Sunless skin and beautiful shadowy eyes and seemed endless and empty.

Behind her came Rabastan, tall and wiry like his mother. His dark hair creeping over his dark eyes, which looked almost black against his pale, hallow skin. The curves and shadows of his face made him seem almost beautiful, a dark beauty that made Meda want to shrink inside her own skin.

"But academic commitment can only take her so far." Mrs. Lestrange's dry voice cut in, "How committed is she to—her blood?"

_I want to choose who I become._

"My daughter would never dream of doing or associating with anyone or anything beneath her. She is a Black." Andromeda could feel her mother's gaze return to her, could see the challenge there. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than to hide from her mother's stare, but she dared not show any sign of weakness, not now. "She knows where her loyalties lie." Andromeda shuddered under the strength of her mother's unspoken threat, but gave no outward sign that she had felt anything, even pride.

"I see."

"Then you have no further arguments?" Her mother's voice was polite, but clipped.

Mrs. Lestrange was silent; her dark eyes flashing, "None."

_To be me, without having to be afraid._

"Then I see no further reason to delay." He mother stood, graceful as a hunting lioness, or that was how Andromeda pictured her. "On behalf my husband, Cygnus Arian Black, I do present my daughter, Andromeda Niobe Black as the future spouse of your son, Rabastan Perseus Lestrange."

Andromeda gasped, she couldn't help it. Ice seemed to wash over her, freezing her thoughts and body in that moment.

"I accept your proposal, your daughter will make fine wife for my son." Mrs. Lestrange voice carried the same cool weight of her mother's.

_To be free. _

Rabastan stepped forward, his eyes never leaving her. Andromeda felt her pulse quicken, but not in the fluttering way. No, it was more of the feeling a deer must get the moment before the tiger strikes.

He took her hand. "And do you, accept me, milady?" His voice was the low purr of honey. Her senses were screaming. She wanted to run, to cry to pull away from him, away from all of them, to curl up in a ball and turn herself off from everything.

But she couldn't, she had only once choice, and this was it.

"I would not dare refuse such an offer, my lord." His eyes flashed as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, his lips burning where they touched her skin.

_There are some things that never can be, some choices that will never be ours, and I have seen the last of mine._ I'm going to get married next summer. I'm going to get married to a man I can hardly stand and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I know why my mother's doing it, why it's happening now. I made a mistake, one little mistake and now she's wrapping a collar around my throat and chaining me to her to ensure I don't make the same mistake again.

I know I'm lucky only Bellatrix knows what I did, and that she valued our family pride enough to only tell our parents and not spread it to all the other Slytherin's. I've made my excuses, told them I was only trying to keep Bellatrix from being expelled, which they surely would've done had I not intervened, had I allowed her to kill that Gryffindor girl—."

I slammed into something solid, and my books slid from my fingers and crashed to the floor. I took a deep breath before realizing what I had crashed into was a person.

"I'm sorry, I'm—"I stopped, recognizing them, or him. It was Ted Tonks, a Hufflepuff and a fellow sixth year. He met my stare with a small, quirky smirk, but before I could reply he was bending down to pick up my books. After a moment I realized I should probably help him. But even as I bent down he was straightening back up. I changed directions as I hastily tried to stand up with him, and none to gracefully as I wobbled unsteadily, almost losing my balance. For a moment, all I could do was look at him. It seemed odd to me how you could've known someone for years and yet never actually see them until an encounter such as this. His hair was thick and straw-colored and messy, his eyes a light blue and his skin a pleasant peachy yellow like the sun. His whole body seemed to sing of sunlight. Even his lips had a light about them as them quirked up into another small smile.

"Here ya go." He said, carefully tipping the books into my arms. I caught them, but somewhere in the process my hand brushed against his. I jumped back, my body tensing. He didn't miss my reaction. The smile slipped from his lips and his eyes seemed to lose some of their luster.

"Don't worry, I doubt your blood will rot from such a brief touch with a mudblood." He somehow managed to say that politely, though there was certainly a cool edge to his voice, and he said the word mudblood like it was a bitter poison he was forced to swallow.

"And I would like to point out, it was you who bumped into me."

"I—I—" the words wouldn't come, though I wasn't sure what she could have possibly said in reply anyway, so instead I mumbled. "Sorry."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," he said. He seemed to be studying me, like I was some puzzle he thought it would be amusing to solve. The thought unsettled me.

"Right." I said, confused, before adjusting the books in my arms and taking off down the hall.

"Aren't you supposed to going the other way?" He asked.

"No," I answered, though I had no idea, all I knew was I had to get away from him, and that meant going this way.

He said something else in reply, though I couldn't quite make out what it was over the noise in the hallway. It might have been "Suit yourself." I'd made it up two flights of stairs before I realized he was right. I was supposed to be heading to charms next, which was on the complete other side of the school. Hoisting my bag up higher on my shoulder I took off toward charms, knowing there was absolutely no way I would make it on time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Black." Andromeda blushed as she quickly shut the door behind her. It's bad enough to be called out for being late by any teacher in front of the whole class, but somehow professor Flitwick's squeaky voice made it all worse.

"My apologies, professor," she said. Like any teacher, her polite, calm tone immediately soothed him. He merely rolled his eyes as he returned, somewhat airily, to his instruction. She planned to sit in her normal seat near the back of the classroom, only to find that it was taken by another student. Repressing the desire to slump her shoulders she quickly scanned the room for an empty seat, only to find that the only available one was in the far left, next to him, Ted Tonks. He looked up, probably feeling her stare. He scanned the classroom as well and, coming to the same conclusion she had, returned his attention to her. His lips curved up into another one of those smirks as he lifted his hand and patted the seat next to him, beckoning her. She felt his cheeks fill with heat and immediately stared at the ground to avoid the blush that was sure to follow. Her mother had told her to never stare at her feet, it was a sign of weakness, of submission. And the Blacks did not submit to anyone. But she couldn't look at him! No, it had nothing to do with that, it was just that she couldn't let him see her, not that it would be a problem if he saw her it's just that she—

She forced herself to stop, and look up, she bypassed his face as she did, focusing instead on the wall above him as she went to her seat. The moment she sat down she focused her attention forward, refusing to even glance at him. But it wasn't enough to block out his voice, whispering.

"So, how was the scenic route?"

Her cheeks inflamed again, and she wanted to scream in frustration. How many times could a person blush in a few minutes? One would think that considering the previous blush hadn't worn off yet, there would be no room for more blushing. They would be wrong.

She tried to focus on the lesson, But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore the person next to her. It was like she was hyperaware of his presence and every cell in her body wanted to glance over at him again, no matter how often her mind told it no. But finally she couldn't resist. She opened her book and bent down into it, pretending to be searching for something, when really she was glancing at him over the top of the cover. He was staring straight ahead, listening, giving her a perfect view of his profile. She noticed things from this angle she might not have, like how his hair seemed to form a crescent shape with his forehead. In fact, now that she thought about it, his hair kind of reminded of Rabastan's, in the way that it curled over his eyes. Except that were Rabastan's hair seemed to hide him, like a mask, ted's hair seemed more…natural? Was that the word she was searching for? And his lashes were longer than she released, curving out just far enough to catch the light. And the hair, on the back of his neck, it was lighter than the rest of his hair, almost like—

It would seem that in her musings she had failed to notice that his eyes had shifted, and where now focused directly on her. For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other. They seemed to do a lot of that, then he mouthed, "How's the view from down there?"

She let out a tiny gasp and straightened slamming the book closed. It was pretty loud, loud enough to cause the people around them to look at her in alarm, but a majority of the class was already moving and talking, so they didn't notice anything. That was fortunate, but it also meant something was happening, and since she hadn't been paying attention she didn't know what it was. She supposed she should ask someone, and she had an idea which someone, it was just…

"We're supposed to be getting partners, to you know, practice what we've learned."

She looked over at him. He pressed his lips together and smiled toothlessly. She smiled, a nervous smile that by the time she turned away had turned into a grimace. She started towards Susannah, a shy Hufflepuff girl she usually partnered with during these things, only to find that she was partnering with someone else, another Hufflepuff boy. She glanced around, everyone else seemed to have a partner, which left…

She slowly turned back to face Ted, like a prisoner might turn to face the firing squad. He just looked at her. He wasn't smirking, but she could tell it was taking considerable effort on his part. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something, and when she didn't he took the initiative.

"Did you need something?" he leaned forward like she'd said something, even though she hadn't. "A partner?" he straightened, "Yeah sure I'll be your partner. Jeez, you just can't seem to stay away from can you?"

Normally her cheeks would've reddened and she would have forced out some pathetic excuse, but something about today or Ted just pushed her over the edge. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure it's me? You seem to have a habit of cropping up in my path." She was shocked the moment the words were out of her mouth. That wasn't her, was it? She wasn't contentious, or so she'd thought. She pressed her lips together, dreading looking at Ted yet knowing she had to see how he would react. After a moment though his lips spread into a grin and he chuckled.

"I knew there was something I liked about, you." He said, casually. He looked up at her again, and somehow, his whole demeanor seemed to have brightened. "Shall we?" he said, indicating to an empty space in the classroom where they could practice. Andromeda nodded and followed him numbly, feeling as though the floor had been pulled out from under her feet and she was now expected to walk on air.

* * *

**A/N The rest of this encounter continues with the next chapter, and it's to introduce a few new(well, technically old) Characters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: The rest of that encounter, and thanks, Classicalrainfall for your review!**

* * *

Ted and Andromeda made their way over to a secluded corner. He turned to face her, his wand raised. She automatically raised hers in response, before realizing she still didn't know what they were doing. She stared at Ted, hoping he would take pity on her. He just smirked at her, a smirk that she was really starting to hate, and let her squirm for a bit before saying:

"We're supposed to be working on the silencing charm, you know like we did with the Raven's last year? Only this year we're doing it on each other, because that's more advanced, apparently, I don't know." His voice grew quieter, "but between you and me, I think Flitwick's fallen off his stack of books one too many times if you understand my meaning…" He twirled his hand around his head to emphasize the point.

Andromeda couldn't help it; she giggled, and immediately forced herself to stifle it to avoid any more awkward stares from their classmates. She took a deep breath, pulling back, pulling in. She needed to detach herself, before this got any weirder. She focused on him, yes, but without any sort of, spark. He seemed to sense her change in demeanor. A muscle in his jaw twitched and when he spoke his voice was uncharacteristically formal.

"Do you want to start?"

She just nodded, raising her wand. "Silencio."

He opened his mouth, "And…nope, sorry ,didn't work."

She tried again, and again, but no matter how hard she tried, she just wasn't successful. She ran her hands through her long dark hair in frustration.

"You're just not properly motivated." Ted said, "You need more encouragement," He cleared his throat and said. "So, is bumping into people your preferred way of getting attention? Because it seems there are other ways that are more effective and less embarrassing." He paused, looking thoughtful, "But then of course, I suppose it does give you an excuse to have some one-on-one contact with them. " his eyes narrowed, "Unless of course said person is a mudblood, and said girl happens to be a bigot—"

She felt a rush of heat all throughout her body, and without thinking she shouted,"Silencio!" The words seemed to rip from some hidden corner of her body. His mouth opened and closed several times before they realized it had worked. He tried to say something else. Before realizing his mistake, so instead he just gave her thumbs up. There also seemed to be something else in his face, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. Something…wary? Excited? Thoughtful? Whatever it was, it made her uncomfortable.

She thought about leaving him like that, as a way of repaying all the obnoxious things he'd said and done to her today, but in the end she couldn't do it.

"Resonus."

"He massaged his throat, "Thanks," he smirked again, "See I knew I'll I had to do was make you angry—"

"You succeeded Andromeda?" Came the greasy voice of one her classmates, Amycus Carrow. He turned towards the two of them. Amycus had pale skin, startling blue eyes and chin-length grayish-brown hair. He was one of those people who might have been attractive, if he learned to comb his hair and wasn't leering all the time.

"I don't know how you can concentrate with the stench," He said, glancing over at Ted, his leer twisting his face into some ugly shape. Andromeda stiffened, but Ted just glanced over at him with raised eyebrows.

"You're one to talk, Carrow."

Amycus's nostrils flared, "What did you just say, Tonks?"

"You heard me."

Amycus looked like he was inflating; it was quite alarming, actually. "Remember your place, _mudblood_, or perhaps I need to remind you…"

"Come on over here and I would be happy to oblige you." Tonks said, his voice still had that calm, almost bored quality, but Andromeda could see him fingering his wand by his side. Her breath caught. "Especially if it involves sticking that wand of yours up your big, harry, A—"

"Are you threatening my brother?" His twin, Alecto, cut in. It always amazed Meda how much she looked like her brother despite the difference in gender.

This time Ted didn't say anything, but his eyes flickered up toward the Professor. Amycus followed his gaze and turned back sneering, "Looking to the teacher to protect you, Tonks?"

"No, I just don't want him to be the one to have to pick the pieces of you off the floor after I'm done with you." His smirked returned, "He's one of my favorite teachers, you see."

Amycus's eyes bulged, Andromeda thought he was going to start screaming, but he managed to keep his voice at a whisper as he said, "You insolent, rotten little as—"

Ted raised his wand and said, "Silencio!" Like Ted's, Amycus's mouth continued moving before he realized what had happened, only there was something more comical about it this time. So much that Andromeda had to stifle a snort.

Considering neither Alecto nor Amycus were very bright, Andromeda doubted they'd mastered the basic charm yet, much less it's reversal. The two of them shuffled away, casting Ted dirty looks as they went to find someone who could restore Amycus's voice. Ted glanced over at her, and his smirk had returned. He was looking at her like this was their victory, even though she hadn't done anything. He probably expected her to smile or laugh again. But Andromeda couldn't focus, her heart was still racing from their fight, and all she could see was the sparks flaring from Amycus's wand when he threatened Ted. He may have been kind of dull, but she had no doubt he'd make good on his threats. So instead she cast her eyes to the floor, not caring that it looked weak, she just couldn't afford to look at Ted any longer.

She could still see him though, at least from the shoulders down, so she saw the way his shoulders slumped and the light seemed to disappear from around him. She didn't keep staring at the floor, but she didn't look at him either, at least she tried not to. They past the rest of the class like that, in this uncomfortable, still silence. It was probably only a few minutes before class ended, but it felt like hours. Professor Flitwick's ringing "Class dismissed!" was a voice from heaven. She needed to get out there, right now, the day was only half over and she already felt like collapsing from exhaustion. She grabbed her book and shoved it into her bag, but in the process she knocked the quill off her desk and it rolled out of reach. She heaved a sigh, a part of her still wanted to leave, regardless, but that quill was special, it was one of the only gifts her father had given her.

She ambled around her desk, reaching down to pick it up, but someone else beat her too it. For the second time that day she found herself standing up to see Ted Tonks. She wasn't going to participate in any more of this awkward staring business; at least, she told herself she wasn't going to. He looked at her quill and whistled, "That's a fancy quill." She didn't wait for him to hand it to her, she was done. She snatched it from his fingers, ever so careful not to brush against his skin again. Ignoring his surprised gesture she turned to walk away from him.

"Sorry that I threatened your friend."

Andromeda stopped. "Amycus _isn't_ my friend." She probably shouldn't have said that, especially since Ted appeared at her shoulder a moment later, and when she walked out, he followed along beside her. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this, a part of her knew it was a bad idea, but the rest of her had no idea what to do about it.

"Hey are you all right?" Ted's voice cut in again, "you seemed kind of distracted when we…ran into each other earlier."

_Really?_ Andromeda mused; _I wonder why that would be. _"I'm alright."

"You sure?"

_No._ "Quite sure, I was just…flabbergasted with homework and gathering my books and everything."

He clicked his tongue, she could tell he didn't believe her, but before she could say anything else to convince him, he said."

"Flabbergasted?" She didn't miss the mocking tone in his voice.

"Flabbergasted," She said, "Is a perfectly good word."

"Eh, I don't know, it makes me think of flobberworms."

"Flobberworms? The only similarities they have a the _f_ and the _b." _Andromeda didn't know why she was continuing this bizarre conversation. A part of her knew she should stop, and get away from Ted. But he'd made fun of the way she spoke! She couldn't let him get away with that.

And so they continued, all the way down the hall. He told her her vocabulary was prudish, and she'd told him his was coarse and limited. She kept thinking Ted was going to turn on her the way he had Amycus, but he still had that stupid smirk plastered all over his face. And her, what was she doing? Sure, he was irritating her, but was she really angry? For throughout the whole conversation she couldn't help but notice the way his mouth crinkled when he spoke, or the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was searching for a word. She almost didn't notice that they'd reached the entrance hall. People were staring at them as they walked passed, whispering. Meda automatically took a step back, away from ted, but he wasn't where he'd been before. She looked over to see him walking away from the great all, towards the entrance hall. She knew she should just let him go, just let him walk away, but…

"Where are you going?"

He looked over at her, his expression unreadable. "The lake, I like to eat out there, it's peaceful."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

He was silent for a moment, then. "You want to come?"

His question surprised her, but then, it didn't. She allowed herself to think about it. It would be nice, not having to sit among her sisters' friends, knowing she didn't really belong. And she loved the lake…but like always, there wasn't really a choice, there was only one way.

"No, I can't."

His shoulders tightened and he let his gaze drop, "right."

And then he turned around and made his way out the door. She watched him go, and then made her way inside, ignoring the knot of disappointment in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been crazy busy. Hope you enjoy a Ted POV. And thanks, Supacrazee, I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

Ted Tonks rolled out of his bed and stared at his clock…

It was 7:40…

He sat up straight. 7:40? He told Professor. Kettleburn he'd be down to help him at 7:30. Ten minutes ago.

He leapt out of bed, smacking his head on the frame as he did so. Cursing both his oversleeping and his sore head, he whipped off his night clothes and shrugged on an old ragged pair of jeans and a button up flannel shirt and whipped out the door toward the entrance hall. The hallways were practically deserted, it was a Saturday morning after all, which meant there no awkward stare to follow him as he raced down the hallways running like a horde of Inferi were after him.

Professor Kettleburn had recently suffered from a very serious accident when he'd been helping some colleagues transport a manticore, and as such he was having a difficult time getting everything ready for his classes. Ted was one of his favorite students, so he'd asked him to come down and help out. Of course ted had said yes, even when the Professor had asked him to be there at 7:30. In the morning. On a Saturday. He made his way outside, barely getting to enjoy the feeling of cool morning air on his skin as he raced toward the outdoor pavilion where Professor Kettleburn was standing.

"Sorry, Professor," he said, bending over and placing his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "I overslept."

"It's alright, Mr. Tonks," the professor said kindly, his eyes twinkling. Several parts of his arms were still wrapped in bandages, as was his entire left leg, a couple of sticks that seemed to be serving as crutches were propped under his arms.

"Thank you for coming, I appreciate it." That was one thing Ted liked about the Care of Magical creatures teacher, he never seemed to be angry or upset, except when students threatened the well-being of his animals. But Ted would never do that, and professor Kettleburn liked him for it. He probably could have arrived at noon and the Professor would have been just as forgiving.

Not that he would abuse the Professor's kindness like that; he'd just been so distracted lately. And he knew exactly why.

Andromeda Black. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her, that he had no business thinking about her, but he couldn't help it. Ever since that day in charms, it was like her name and face had been plastered to the inside of his eyelids, and every time he closed them there she was. He didn't know what to make of her. Sometimes she made him so angry, like when she blanched at his skin touching hers, or the way she refused to meet his eye or respond to him talking to her. But then he'd remember that fire that would spring up in her eyes when he'd called her a bigot and the way she seemed to cringe when he'd used the word mudblood. He'd known it was a bad idea to tell Laren to sit in Andromeda's spot, or partner with Miranda so Andromeda would be forced to partner with him, but he hadn't thought anything would come of it. And at first he'd thought nothing had, but she'd talked to him. All the way towards the great hall, where most of her pureblood friends wouldn't have said a word to him because they'd be afraid he'd somehow pollute them with his muggleness. And yeah, it been more of a bicker, but he'd still found himself lying awake in his bed for days after, thinking about their conversation, mulling her words over in his head, remembering her eyes, the shape of her mouth…

"Professor. Kettleburn, where would you like me to set these?"

Oh no, he knew that voice. He whirled around.

Andromeda stood behind him, a large crate in her hands. He would assume she hadn't known he was coming either, based on the way she froze and tensed, he mouth opening soundlessly before she closed it firmly. She glanced over him, taking in his disheveled appearance. Ted wasn't one to be self-conscious, but something about those eyes made him distinctly uncomfortable. He probably looked pretty crappy, with his worn out jeans, crumpled unbuttoned flannel shirt thrown over a white tank top, and his wild hair that was probably sticking up in all directions. She, on the other hand, looked fantastic. She wasn't wearing her school robes, but robes that looked like they were made out of a dark brown, almost leather-like material. Made for the outdoors, but still impeccably expensive. Her skin didn't look quite so pale in the sun, but maybe that was because her long hair wasn't black, but rather a dark brown like rain-drenched wood, glistening in the sunlight. And her eyes, dark rimmed but a warm, enthralling brown. Swirling colors of red blush and purple shadow covered her face in beautiful lines. She was beautiful. Stunning. Perfection.

"Oh, Ms. Black, I did mention that I invited Mr. Tonks as well, did I not? Mr. Tonks, you know Ms. Black, yes?"

_Not as well as you'd like to._ "Yeah," Ted replied, telling the voice in his head to shut up, "We've met. She likes to drop things at my feet and steal my voice." Andromeda blushed furiously and busied herself with straightening the sticks in her arms.

If the professor noticed anything odd about their exchange he didn't let on. "Go ahead and set them down by those benches over there, my dear." He turned to Ted. "I've already explained everything I need to Ms. Black, so she'll be able to direct you." He gave Ted another soft smile before limping over to sit down in the shade of a nice tree.

Ted turned toward Andromeda. _Well, here goes nothing_. He walked up behind her.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or am I witnessing a historic event?"

Andromeda let out a tiny gasp, dropping the sticks. She turned around to look at him, breathing heavily.

"Not this though, dropping things in my presence does seem to be your defining feature."

She glared at him, before seeming to realize what she was doing and hastily looking away as she bent down to pick up the fallen sticks. Without thinking Ted bent down to help her. He couldn't help it, his mother had raised him to be a perfect gentleman, and he didn't want to even imagine the fit she'd have if she saw him stand there while a lady picked things up off the ground. Not that Andromeda was appreciative of his chivalry, she kept casting him side-long glances, like she expected him to pull out his wand and jinx her. He sighed.

They worked in silence for a while, until finally she said, "Mr. Tonks, what did you mean?"

"What?" Ted said, surprised that she speaking to him again.

"I'm referring to your comment about the historic event," she was always so formal, even when no formality was called for, "What was your meaning?"

"Oh," He chuckled, remembering the brilliant comment he'd planned to say before she'd dropped the sticks. It seemed a little out of place now, but she _had_ asked. "I was referring to the fact that a Black was actually doing manual labor. Outdoors. In the dirt." He glanced sharply over at her. Her hands had clenched tightly over the piece of wood in her hands as she whipped her head to face him. Her eyes were narrowed and her cheeks inflamed. She opened her mouth, probably to give him haughty reply, but then snapped it shut, apparently thinking better. But Ted's curiosity was peaked.

"Now, now, they'll be none of that." He sat down, his back leaning against one of the benches. "Go on then, what were you going to say?" Her mouth twitched, but other than that she gave no sign that she had heard him. His eyes narrowed. Oh, no, she'd played the silent trick with him far too many times, and he wasn't going tolerate it any more.

"So, I always imagined you Black girls as being perfectly balanced and coordinated. But based on the number of occasions I've observed you dropping things, I'm guessing you missed that boat. Or maybe you're finally touching back down on earth after years of walking above the rest of us. " He grinned again, somehow enjoying himself, "Tell me, how does it feel to be back among your fellow mortals—."

"Ahhh!." She said, kind of like a high-pitched grunt of frustration. She turned to glare at him, her hair whipping in front of her face. She seemed to be on the verge of exploding. "You are so—." She closed her eyes, clamping her mouth shut and looked away.

"So what?" he prompted. She didn't answer, just stood up and stormed over to the other side of the pavilion. After a moment he followed.

"Andromeda wait," he said, catching up to her. She turned and looked him. For a moment he considered apologizing, but the words wouldn't come. "You're supposed to tell me what we're doing." She stared at him for a moment, then sighed, giving in, "Come here."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Sorry for the delay, here's the rest of their magical experience. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Andromeda explained their tasks as concisely and tersely as was humanly possible, scarcely ever looking at him as she did so, but he supposed he should have expected that. They were mostly just moving things around, though there were a few animals they needed to relocate or feed. Some things they could move with magic, but others, such as the animals themselves, Professor Kettleburn had requested they not trust to the fate of a hovering spell. Some of these animals were quite large, So Ted offered to move them by himself. Ted was fairly strong, and it was early in the morning, but after a while he still broke out into a sweat. He slipped off the button up and shirt and let it fall beside him, so that he was just in his tank top. Andromeda breathed in sharply behind him. He glanced over at her to see that she was staring at him, or rather, the part of him below his head and above his legs. He blushed, feeling suddenly exposed. He was a slim person, but years of working summers on his grandparents farm had given him a fair amount of muscle, he supposed.

"Umm…" he said, trying to regain Andromeda's attention, at least to his voice, "Is there anything else?" He tried not to let his mind dwell on her lingering stare, it was taking him to a place he really didn't want to go to, or rather he did, it was just...

"Ye-yes." She stammered, tearing her eyes away and blushing furiously again. She looked so cute when she did that, not that he was noticing. "I mean, of course there is, Mr. Tonks, follow me." He rolled his eyes at her return to formality. Or at least, he meant too, but he was still trying to puzzle through her reaction to him…taking his shirt off.

She reached the last of the crates. "We just have to feed to Bowtruckles, Mr. Tonks." She grabbed a handful of woodlice and then knelt down beside them, after a moment, he followed suit. He was very aware of the proximity of their arms. Her sleeves covered down to her elbows, leaving her lower arm exposed. He lifted his hand to scatter some as well, and his wrist brushed against hers. He expected her to react as she had before. She did let out a tiny gasp, but her hand didn't jerk or convulse, instead remaining in place. He could tell that she was fighting her impulse to do so, but still, the fact that she was making an effort...

"Andromeda?" He said, knowing he needed to finish before he lost his nerve, "can I ask you something?"

She sighed, "I don't suppose there's anything I can do to stop you."

His mouth twitched, but he continued, "why are you here? I mean, why are you doing this?"

She was silent, then, "because Professor Kettleburn asked me too, and I enjoy Care of Magical creatures."

"Really?"

"Ah yes, is it a historic event that a Black actually enjoys the outdoors?" There was a certain bitter note in her voice, and her lips were pursed, but she seemed to hiding a smile.

Ted just shook his head, smirking slightly. "No, I mean yes, it just, you don't really seem like the outdoors type."

"Well, things are not always what they seem, but yes, I do, I mean, when I first took Care of Magical creatures I was a little apprehensive, I'll admit, but there was something just so, breathtaking about them. Like you could understand exactly why they did the things they did, and yet there was something about them that was so, unpredictable." Her voice had taken on this faraway, almost mystical quality, but when she spoke again it was very grounded. "And what about you, Mr. Tonks?"

"Ted," he said, "no more of the this Mr. Tonks, you're making me feel old. And, uh, same, I suppose. I'm not going to be able to top your description." He gave her a small, appreciative smile before returning to the Bowtruckles, but they had fed them all the wood lice.

"So, that's it then?" Ted said, standing up, she nodded, rising as well.

"Right then." He answered, fiddling with his fingers, knowing that was his cue to leave but not wanting to listen to that cue. But Andromeda was already striding towards the castle, he followed her.

"See you on Tuesday, professor." He shouted as they passed Professor Kettleburn.

"Thanks for your help, children."

Andromeda was walking faster than him, but he ran to catch up to her. "Hey Andromeda?"

She stopped, looking,"yes?"

The question was there, on the tip of his tongue, he just needed to talk a deep breath and say it. "What were you going to say, really?"

She was silent again, and this time he thought for sure she wasn't going to answer. But her voice came, so soft he had to strain to hear it even though he was right next to her. "I was going to say, for someone who know me so little you seem to know a lot about me." And then she turned away and continued walking.

Ted stared after her. He remembered all those things she done, or all the things she hadn't done, watching the Slytherins torment him and his classmates without lifting a finger. He'd assumed she was just like the rest of them, but had he ever given her a chance to be something else? And he thought about what she had just told him, about her love for Care of Magical Creatures, the wistful look in her eyes as she stared out across the pavilion to the lake, as though she could see something he couldn't.

"Andromeda wait." she stopped again, looking back over at him, her eyes wary.

he stopped, shoving his hands into his pockets, "You're right. I don't know a lot about you but I...but I'd like too." The voice in his head was gleefully reminded him that he'd had that same though earlier, only with a more perverse connotation, he did his best to ignore that voice. "May I walk you up to the castle?"

He expected the same answer he'd been given a week ago, but instead she answered, "I suppose."

Ted stared at her in shock, not quite comprehending, but as her words sank in…

He ran to catch up with her again, before she could change her mind.

* * *

**The next one will be back to Andromeda, and it's about time I brought in her sisters :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

I'm sorry to anyone who was following this story! I picked the worst time to start it and it became clear to me that I just didn't have the time to keep up on it with everything else that i was doing. I still don't really have time, for the next couple of weeks, but it turns out I couldn't quite abandon it either. So here's another chapter for you. Writing will still be a little sparse for the next couple of weeks, but after that it will be full force ahead I promise!

* * *

"Andromeda!" Andromeda knew that voice, she sprang away from Ted, trying not to look sheepish as she met Narcissa's glance. Narcissa was staring at Ted with an odd combination of emotions, as though she couldn't decide if he were a slug she could squish or a shark about to ravage her.

"Andromeda!" she said again, speaker through clenched teeth as though this would somehow prevent ted from hearing, which it didn't. He raised his eyebrows, before glancing over at Andromeda, but she dared not return his glance.

She hadn't really known what to say to Ted, in the beginning, and their first few moments had been occupied by a terse silence, until he'd started asking her about school. And somehow that had led them to reliving memorable moments, such as the time one of their classmates had set Professor Slughorn on fire, and they'd been discussing the different ways this could've happened when her sister had arrived.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked, her eyes saying what words could not.

It was good question. Andromeda opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ted take a hesitant step backward. People surged in front of him, blocking him from her view. She wanted to turn, to see if he was still there, but she couldn't, not when her sister was looking at her as though her face had turned inside out.

"That was Ted Tonks, wasn't it?" she said, coming closer. Andromeda took a step back, startled...

"How did you...?" Narcissa had never met Ted, as far as she was aware. He was _muggleborn_, and a _Hufflepuff _so how the hell had she—?

"He was the One Amycus was talking about?" Narcissa said, sounding impatient, "Last night in the common room, weren't you listening?"

No, she wasn't, Andromeda rarely listened, not now when the evenings were drowned with her classmates rants about the muggleborn's who, 'didn't know their place.' Most of it was just the whines of people who had nothing better to do, but sometimes they discussed ways to get back at them, to teach them their place. The ways they could restore the 'old ways' when blood status _was _everything.

Andromeda knew most of it was just talk, but it was still too horrid to contemplate.

"Amycus said he forced you to be his partner, and when Amycus tried to help you, he turned into a right little worm and threatened to hex Amycus." She sniffed, "Not that he could, smarmy little maggot."

Considering what she'd heard Amycus say when he thought no lady could hear him, she thought her sister better be a bit careful with who she called,_ Smarmy Maggot._

"He said that you truly horrified to be partnered with—_him_—And Andromeda I believe him. But this, Andromeda _what were you thinking_?" It was clear to Andromeda that for Narcissa there was only one answer. She hadn't, she hadn't been thinking.

"It wasn't anything, Narcissa," said Andromeda quietly, "I just had a question, about our charm's homework, and I figured he could answer it."

"Humph," he sister pouted, folding her arms across her chest, "Don't know why you'd want help with homework from a _mudblood_."

This was also a questionable statement, as Narcissa had only managed to get this far in her education by sweet-talking boys into doing her homework for her, and even then she was barely scraping by.

"You're right." Andromeda said, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders, "It was a mistake, and I promise I won't make it again. I've just, been a little bit stressed lately."

Her sister stared at her for a moment, and then her lips broke into a wide smile. Andromeda could help but smile in response. Despite her sister's faults, she would always be Andromeda's favorite. Narcissa could never hold a grudge, and Andromeda had no doubt that her little mishap was not only forgiven, but completely forgotten.

"I have something you will cheer you up!" Based on the barely contained shrilling note in her voice, Andromeda figured this was the reason Narcissa had originally sought her out. She pulled a piece of parchment out from inside her robes and handed it to Andromeda, who unfurled with a small, affectionate sigh, which quickly changed to a gasp.

"Can you believe it?" Her sister finally exploded. "We're going to have ball!"

A ball. That meant fancy dress robes, and dancing, and boys, and shoes...

"Right...yes, of course."

"Andromeda," Narcissa looked suddenly sullen, can you at least pretend to be excited?"

"Your right." Andromeda smiled reassuringly, "I mean, of course I'm...November 11?" She said, squinting at the paper, "but that's less than three weeks away!"

"Oh, I know, I'm simply go to die for waiting," her sister lifted an imaginary fan to her face, dramatically batting her eyelids before casting Andromeda a sly grin, "But I can think of a certain someone that will delighted to escort his fiancé to the ball."

Andromeda hadn't thought of that, but suddenly it hit her, like being smacked in the gut with a branch from the whomping willow tree. His face filled her mind, and suddenly her throat constricted and her heart forgot how to breathe.

"And its masquerade isn't that so romantic!" Her sister's eyes were brimming, like someone had light a bright green fire behind them, and Andromeda could see the blue veins popping out of the side of her sister's pale neck. Romantic was not the word Andromeda would have used. More like terrifying, or Nightmare, but she couldn't spoil her sister's moment.

"It's sounds breathtaking."

"Oh!" Narcissa threw her arms around her sister's neck. "This is going to be so amazing Andromeda." She pulled away, placing her hands firmly on her sister's shoulders. "I must be allowed to do your hair and cosmetics."

Andromeda smiled again, not completely fake this time, "I would never dream of letting anyway else."

"Oh!" her sister said again, throwing her arms in the air and spinning down the hallway. She began to walk towards the Great Hall, and then stopped, looking back.

"Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"Oh, umm..." The last thing Andromeda was, was hungry, "I've actually got a lot to accomplish this morning."

"Alright," The youngest black sister gave her another smile and wave before turning and practically skipping down the hall.

Andromeda watched her until she disappeared, then turned.

She'd known what she would find, but she still experienced a strange tightening and then sudden hollowness in her stomach at the sight of the empty space. She wondered at what point he'd slipped away, how much he'd heard...

She didn't really have anything to accomplished, but she supposed now that she was at it; she might as well get at early start on her transfiguration homework...

_..."Where are you going?" _

_"The lake, I like to eat out there, it's peaceful..."_

She didn't stopped to think about where the thought had come from, she didn't stop to think about what she was about to do, she just turned around and made her way towards the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Ted didn't always come to the water, but he did come more often than not. There wasn't really a pattern to his visits, when he didn't feel like being around people he came out here. And he definitely didn't feel like being around people right now, or at least, not some people.

He clasped his hands around his neck and let himself fall to the ground. What had he been thinking? No amount of small talk was ever to change things between him and Andromeda. She may not have been as snobby as the other Slytherin's, but when push came to shove it was clear where she stood.

And suddenly her sister's disgusted, snarling face filled his mind. _Well, really Ted?_ A voice seemed to shout, _what the hell were you expecting? _

Nothing. He'd expected nothing. He wasn't even sure why he cared so much. It's not like she was anything to him anyway. He was just being stupid. Stupid and thick and...

"Ted?"

He sat up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. He could believe it, but there she was. The sunlight creeping over her back, casting a warm honey glow over her skin, the wind gently catching her soft hair and fanning it out behind her, the way it did for the heroine moments before she was kissed by the hero in those romantic movies his mother used to watch.

Or at least that's how he saw her. In reality the wind was whipping her hair into her eyes and mouth, causing her to blink and sputter. Good to know she was mortal.

She looked him over, his mouth pulled into a tight line and her gaze shifting back up to the castle, clearly wondering if this was a mistake, if she should leave.

"Who else?" He said, attempting his usual charisma, but she just stared at him, clearly not convinced.

"Come on then," he said, his voice a little breathless as he patted the ground next to him, "have a seat."

And finally she moved, taking a seat next to him, which would've been great except that she looked like she was doing so against her will.

"So..."Ted said before that awkward silence could ensue. The sarcastic, teasing comment was on the tip of his tongue. _Got lost on your way to the snakes? Forgot you hadn't called me a mudblood at least five times yet? Wanted to see if the rumors were true and mudbloods really do sprout horns when their alone? Wondering how the hell we can eat when our insides are secretly made of..._

"Hungry?" He asked, holding up an apple. She stared at the apple with wide eyes like she expected it to sprout fangs and suck out her blood.

"Thank you, But I'm not really hungry."

Ted had accepted that girls were strange, but he would never be able to get over their seemingly universal lack of appetite. He was always hungry, and they never seemed to eat, ever. The Slytherin girls didn't even touch the food, as far as he noticed, not that he spent a lot of time looking at them, at least, most of them...

"Not hungry for_ school _food, you mean," he said, trying to keep his mind from wandering too far, "but this isn't school food." He reached for his backpack, trying to open it without taking his eyes of Andromeda. He failed, on both counts, and when he finally got the bag open, his cheeks were a faint sunset color.

"This is a specially crafted meal specifically for you, beyond anything you've ever had before." He grinned at her.

"Delicious, exotic fruit." He said as he pulled out a small bag of grapes and a couple of oranges.

"Exquisite vegetables," he pulled out some celery and chopped carrots.

"Freshly baked, mouth-watering rolls," out came some rolls that looked like they were a bit on the stale side.

"A most fine tuna salad," he took on a horrible, cheesy French accent, "to decorate the rolls." It was pretty weak, but Andromeda smiled appreciatively. Ted was mostly relieved that he still had her attention, the problem was, and he was running out of ways to keep it.

"And uhh... we got, uhh...sausages and...mashed potatoes?" He didn't remember the mashed potatoes, the house elves must have slipped it in when he wasn't looking.

He glanced over at her, "ahh yess, to provide a varied and unique experience, scrumptious sausages and err, luscious mash potatoes."

He scrambled to arrange everything neatly in front of time.

"Ahh, a most fine feast, in honor of the great, ravishing lady Andromeda Black." And then he bowed, as much as a person sitting down could.

But it worked. She laughed, or giggled, the most beautiful giggle his had ever heard. Ever. It was like the soft low murmur of a bubbling stream. He felt something flutter through him, a brief hollowness in his stomach, and he knew that he would do anything, anything, to hear that laugh again.

"Still not hungry?" He asked.

She smiled, eyes dancing, "perhaps I can be persuaded."

He returned her look, "Then dig in."

He had hoped they would've been past this, but as they began to eat, they lapsed back into the tense, uncomfortable silence. He couldn't take it.

"Alright," he said, slamming his spoon on the ground. She looked up, startled.

"I propose a game."

"A Game?" she repeated, doubting she'd heard him right.

"Yes, an ice-breaking game."

Her brows furrowed, "I don't-"

"I'm tired of all this, uncomfortable not speaking, it's getting really irritating."

She looked taken back, she opened her mouth to say something, but now that he had started he couldn't stop.

"You see, I figure when actually get talking, we do just fine, but we still don't know what to say to each other so it...dies out, I guess. And I think it's just because we don't really know each other, and what we do know about each other is based in biases and stereotypes which prevents us from really getting to know each other." He ignored the voice in his head that said, _and I really want to get to know you_.

"And this is all keeping us from connecting and having an actual conversation that, you know really _means_ something. So in order to overcome it when need to learn more about each other, and find what we have in common." He exhaled, having said most of this in one breath.

Andromeda was staring at him, her expression beyond quizzical. She was looking at him like he had just started spewing another language. He blushed. God, he must look like such an idiot. He certainly felt like one. She really wasn't going to like him now, but what was he supposed to do? It'd already been said.

"Right," he cleared his throat, "I'll start."

"Ted, she asked tentatively, "shouldn't you tell me what game we're playing first?"

He gaped at her, and then it hit him. "err...right," he blushed again, ducking his head. "it's called the uh, favorites' game."

"The...favorite's game?" She repeated, sounding almost scared.

She wasn't making this easy. "Yes, you ask them about something that's their favorite and they answer, and then you answer, and, and that's the game," he finished, flushing.

"I see," she replied, her face expressionless. Ted bit his lip, "Right, I'll start." What the hell did he want to know about her? Well, obviously there were a lot of things he'd like to ask her but...

"Color?" he asked, surprising himself.

She thought for a moment, "Blue?"

"Blue?" He repeated, he couldn't help it, "No green? Not very loyal are you?"

"I thought," she said, her jaw tightening, "that the purpose of this—game—was to forgo these kinds of stereotypes.

Right, "he said, trying to hide his pleasure at her response, "My apologies, I'll stop."

She almost smiled, "And you?"

"And me what?"

Her almost-smile came even closer to an actual smile, "What's your favorite color?"

"Oh uhh..." he'd never really thought about his favorite color, so he just said the first thing that came to mind, "blue."

And her smile had finally become an actual smile.

"Favorite animal?" he asked, mostly to keep himself from staring.

She thought about it again. "A horse."

"Really? Have you ever ridden one?"

"No," she replied, "but, I'd like to."

And so they continued, they went through favorite animal, favorite subject, (Their answers were the same, care of Magical creatures) favorite food, favorite quidditch team (Andromeda didn't have one, which Ted pointed out was strange because he did and he was the muggleborn, and Andromeda pointed out that was another stereotype), and favorite Bertie Bott's every flavor bean flavor (Ted liked Lemon, while Andromeda favored cinnamon).

They had reached, "favorite kind of shoe" and were the debating the value of dragon leather when Andromeda finally stood up.

"I'm sorry, this has been—pleasant—but I have a plethora of homework to finish over the weekend."

Ted couldn't help it,_ "Plethora?" _he teased. She glared at him.

"Right, well," he stood up as well, running a hand through his hair, "so, I'll see you around?" he hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but it had, an embarrassingly desperate one.

She stared at him for a moment too long, then, "yes of course." He smiled, and she did the same, then she turned, waved at him over her shoulder, and walked back up to the castle. He waited until she disappeared, then a wide grin spread across his face as his fist shot into the air, victorious.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for not giving up on me. This is another chapter that I had to break into two because it was so long, so it's kind of a weird ending. It's got some juicy Meda/Ted stuff though, and I promised the one tomorrow will also. Plus, part two will bring back a character we haven't heard from since chapter one. It's kind of dtrange Rabstan hasn't interacted with his fiance, isn't it. Anyway, thanks again, please Read and review!**

* * *

"Alright, Andromeda, open your eyes."

Andromeda did, as slowly as she dared.

She had to admit, her sister had done wonders. Half her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun around her head, while the rest touched down just past her shoulders, a gentle curl fanning it out behind her.

She hadn't thought make-up was necessary, since the mask covered half her face anyway, but Narcissa felt differently. Her lips were now a deep red color, like wine, while her eyes were so decorated she couldn't tell where they ended and her blue and gold mask began. Extending out past the mask were swirling, sparkling lines that made it seem as though her entire face were one intricate, glowing design.

She had thought her dress, at least, would come up short. She'd been shocked at the dress her mother had sent her, a simple blue gown that seemed more like sleepwear than formal wear as it was uncharacteristically plain. And it _was_ simple, made of a dark blue satin-like material. It was extremely tight in places, accenting her tiny waist and flaring hips. Her full bosom peaked out over the uncomfortably low neckline. And there was some sort of charm on the fabric; whenever she moved it shimmered like a sapphire catching the sunlight. It was sleeveless, but gold chains and jewelry curled around her neck and arms, giving her pale, exposed skin a gentle glow.

She was beautiful, she was beyond beautiful, she was ravishing.

And it scared her. It felt like an alien was staring at her from that mirror, a stranger inside her own body.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's, My, Narcissa it's incredible."

Her sister clapped her hands together, "I know," she squealed, and then she added in a husky undertone, "Rabastan won't be able to take his eyes off you."

The thought made Andromeda's blood boil, or freeze, or both, so she tried not to think about it.

"Cissa?" A dark-haired girl, one of Narcissa's roommates, poked her head into their room. Gabriella Parkinson was her name. "Are you ready yet? We need to go,"

Narcissa flicked her wrist at the girl. "Almost," she said crossing over to her dresser and grabbing a jade pendant, which she carefully clasped around her neck, "there."

However good Andromeda looked, she was nothing compared to her sister. Narcissa was positively glowing in a shade of dark green that set off her eyes. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with her dark eyes and glimmering matching jewelry; she looked like a green avenging angel.

"Meda, aren't you coming?" Her sister pulled her out of her reverie. She shook her head, "You go on, and I'll be along in a minute." Her sister gave her strange look. "Alright," she said, still looking at Andromeda with a bemused furrow as she closed the door.

Andromeda placed her hands on the vanity in front of her and leaned over as she took in a few, steadying breaths, trying to prepare herself for what was coming.

She hadn't seen Ted on Sunday, but on Monday, she found him there for breakfast. She'd learned to check the great hall before she went out, and if she didn't find him in there, and no one saw her, she would join him by the lake. Her classmates and sisters had noticed her absence, but when asked she just told them she went to the library, and prayed they didn't check up on her story.

They'd continued their game, and now they were running out of questions to ask. But it seemed Ted had been right, now that they were more comfortable with each other, it was much easier to talk. He would entertain her with stories from his stays at his grandparent's farm, and in turn she would give him details about what it was like to grow up in the upper class of the purebred society. Sometimes his questions embarrassed her, but she answered them truthfully. And sometimes her answers amused him.

"Seriously, for every meal?"

"Well, not every time, just when we have guests over, which is most of the time."

"Huh," Ted leaned over, seemingly examining her side. He had a sort of twisted, contemplated look on his face, the same look he got whenever Professor McGonagall went over advanced thermos in transfiguration. Not that she'd been looking. "If you have an eight course meal that many times a week, how are you still this thin?"

She threw a role at his face, which he blocked his arm, and then looked over at her, grinning. And that was how their conversations went most of the time. She'd say something serious, which he'd manage to turn into a joke, and she respond by either laughing or trying to impale him. But sometimes, things weren't so simple. Like the time her sisters came up.

She'd been fixing her hair and he teased her for being obsessed with her appearance.

"You think I'm obsessed? You should see Narcissa; it takes her over an hour to get ready most mornings."

"Huh," he said, he said that a lot, "I would've thought both your sisters would've been like that."

Andromeda's eyes narrowed, "like what?"

Ted seemed to realize he was treading dangerous waters, but he wasn't one to stop once he started. One of the first things she'd learned about Ted, he said exactly what he was thinking. No reservations. It was something she was struggling to get used too.

"Seriously Andromeda, you know what I'm talking about. I'm surprised they can see where they're going with their noses sticking up like that, their the queens of snoots. They act like their superior to everyone else they meet. And not just muggleborns, everyone. Although they make it clear that the muggleborns are slugs while they're goddesses walking on earth, or something."

Andromeda shot him a sharp glance, "Excuse me?"

He returned her hard stare, "You heard me, Andromeda, and you know it's true."

Her jaw clenched, "That's not the issue, _Mr. Tonks_, I won't tolerate my family be spoken about in such a manner. Do you understand me?"

His mouth twitched and his eyes narrowed, he looked like he was about to retort, but he just shook his head and looked away, "Fine."

A tense silence followed. She wondered if she should leave, if she made him angry, if he wanted her too…

"So, do you want to hear about the time I mistook a raccoon for the angry spirit of a medieval criminal who'd been drawn and quartered?"

Andromeda couldn't help it; she smiled, "of course."


	9. Chapter 9

After Ted had mentioned her sisters and Andromeda had semi-exploded at him, she'd thought their meal and possibly even their whole friendship was ruined, but once again he'd underestimated him. By the time they parted they were laughing hysterically and grinning at each other. That was one thing she did like about Ted. He was so, bright, it was infectious, and that was probably the reason she liked being around him. He never seemed to stay down or angry, and you couldn't either while you were around him. However, from that day on there'd been an understanding between them, Andromeda's family was not open for discussion, ever. But it was more than that really. Whenever they talked their seemed to be a branch of conversation that remained untouched between them, questions neither of them dared ask, probably because they didn't want to know the answer. There were moments where Andromeda could feel those questions creeping up on them, but Ted usually knew how to derail them with a story or joke. She wasn't quite sure why it was this way, maybe it was because neither of them wanted to end up angry at the other again. But Andromeda felt it was something else. Maybe somewhere, they knew there was something forbidden about what they were doing. Some rule that said this wasn't allowed. And to bring it up was too acknowledge it, but if they didn't mention it they could go on pretending it wasn't there. That was their rule. But sometimes he broke those rules, like on their last visit, just two days ago.

"So, Andromeda." He said, cutting into their usual chortling.

"Yes?"

He ripped up the grass next to him, "Are you going to the dance?"

His question more than caught her off guard, "I suppose," She glanced over at him, "Why?"

He shrugged, "just asking."

It was a simple question, and it wouldn't have been so strange if someone else hadn't asked her the exact same thing just a few days earlier.

She hadn't seen much of Rabastan since their engagement was announced, though he made a point of catching her eye in the common room and the halls. But just a few days ago he'd caught her right before lunch.

"Andromeda!" She'd turned, expecting Ted, but it was him.

"I'm glad I caught you before you had a chance to sneak away again." He smirked at her, and she hoped he'd been talking to her sisters, and was referring to her frequent trips to the 'library.'

"Will you walk with me?" She hesitated. She'd been on her way to meet Ted. He'd promised if she came today he'd explain to her how telephones worked, something she'd always been curious about. But something in Rabastan's voice told her this excursion wasn't optional, so she followed him.

He took her outside. He seemed to be angling for the lake, but she steered him toward the forbidden forest.

"How have you been, Andromeda, I trust you're keeping up with your studies?"

"Of course," she matched his polite tone, "And you, how is your seventh year treating you?"

"Not well," he chuckled, "The amount of homework they lay on us, it's insufferable, and we can't all be perfect little student like you," he winked. "And with the way the teachers are always talking…, you'd think are exams were next week, and not in seven months."

"I see, "she wasn't quite sure how to broach the next question, but she felt it must be asked, "But you didn't bring me out here to discuss school, did you?"

"No, you're right," he looked uncomfortable now. "I wanted to apologize for being such an inattentive fiancé."

She wasn't quite sure she wanted to discuss this, but there didn't seem to be a way out of it.

"I've just been so busy with school, and in truth I'm having trouble adjusting to the idea of being married next year."

Andromeda stopped walking. "Oh, I see."

Rabastan seem to realize his mistake, he stopped as well, turning to look at her, "Wait, Andromeda, that's not what I meant, It's not you." He took a step toward her, closing the distance between them.

"You are one of the most beautiful, sophisticated, stunning girls I've ever met, and I've met a lot of girls," he attempted another joke. "So it's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just a lot to get my head around."

His words seem to echo her sentiments exactly, and she found herself looking at him, differently, somehow.

"I understand, it's," she took a deep breath, "I understand you completely."

He half-smiled, then he lifted his arm and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He left it there, and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I want to get to know you Andromeda, away from the formality of our family gatherings." He paused, and then said, "Are you going to the dance, Andromeda?"

She opened her eyes, "yes?"

He leaned in, brushing his lips across her cheek.

"Save a dance for me, okay?"

And now she found herself back in the presence, Ted's strange, uncomfortable question fading away in the memory of Rabastan's kiss, and last request.

She didn't want to go to the dance. She wanted to curl up in a ball on her bed and never think about boys again. But life wasn't about what you wanted; it was about what was expected of you, which was why she turned toward the door, wishing she could leave her confusion behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

She barely recognized the Great Hall as she stepped inside. It had been literally transformed into a glittering, dimly lit mystic ballroom. Glowing orbs scattered around the corners provided the only light on the dance floor, though it was better lit by the refreshments. A wispy black mist was swirling around the whirling couples, coming up to about her waist. It made the dancers seem as though they were floating.

She was about to dive towards one of the corners when the mist suddenly parted around her. Almost everyone seemed to stop and stare at her, and suddenly Andromeda found herself in the limelight. She didn't like it, she didn't like the way people were looking at her. Like she was some rare exotic, bird on display. A few guys shifted towards her, openly looking her up and down as they tried to decide who was behind the mask. Andromeda wasn't sure what to do, so she just nodded stiffly to them and then made a beeline for the far while. As she was forced to come in closer contact with people, she could feel a few people whispering, and from somewhere she heard a few whistles. She stopped, instinctively looking around. It was impossible to tell where it was coming from, or even if it was directed at her, but Andromeda figured it was.

She did her best not to run, walking towards the table in a far corner of the room, and then she tried even harder to keep herself from collapsing into the chair. She breathed out deeply, trying to sort through her jumbled thoughts. She should probably find her sisters, or Magdalena, one of her fellow sixth year Slytherins. Magdalena wasn't from one of the old wizarding families, so she wasn't quite in the circle. But she'd always been friendly to Andromeda, and Andromeda supposed she would consider her a friend. She was also one of the few other people who didn't join in the common room rants at night, and she and Andromeda had seemed to become even closer over that. But she had no idea where to find her, or even what she'd look like.

But then, there was also Rabastan to think about. Andromeda knew she couldn't ignore his request, but she had no idea how to find him. And the idea of dancing with him…images of him kissing her kept swirling in her head. The time he'd kissed her on her cheek seemed so different from the time he'd kissed her hand. Gentler, less formal. Was there really any difference? He seemed like the same outrageously confident, smug, mysterious, seductive….person that she'd known before, and yet, not. Perhaps he was a different person when he was away from his family, away from his fan club of Slytherin girls. He'd certainly seemed different, a little more vulnerable, human.

She closed her eyes. She needed more time, more time to figure out her feelings for him, but time was one thing she didn't have. And every time she thought about him another face kept creeping up into her thoughts, a face she wasn't allowed to think about—

"Andromeda?" She looked up, startled, that seemed to happen to her a lot. Before her stood the last person she'd ever expect to approach her in a setting like this, Roldophus Lestrange.

Roldophus was an interesting character. He was technically a year older than his brother, but he'd completely missed his fifth year. No one knew why he hadn't come to school that year, but rumors were rampant. Some said he'd been really sick, while others thought he'd been sent to Azkaban. Some thought he'd been bitten by a werewolf and told he couldn't return, but then he'd come back the next year. He'd been forced to repeat his fifth year, obviously, which landed him in the same year as his borther. He was different after he came back, less inclined to interact with the other students. He'd always been mysterious, like his brother, but where Rabastan was charismatic and popular; Roldolphus was legendary, and completely isolated, the loner. But as far as Andromeda could tell, it was what he wanted. He was a bit like her sister in that regard.

"How could you tell it was me?" she asked, "I thought the point of the masquerade was to disguise one's identity."

She'd meant it light-heartedly, but he didn't even smile, at first. And then it was only a small, amused smile. "Only you are so beautiful, and so determined to hide." His words were oddly chilling.

"Do you need something?" she tried to keep her voice steady.

Another long silence, then, "Bastan was looking for you, and I offered to bring you to him." He held out a hand, "Shall we?" Andromeda gulped, hoping he wouldn't notice. Then her fingers weakly reached out to take his, "Of course," she murmured, giving him a small smile, which he didn't return. He just stared at her thoughtfully, and she realized that however unsettling Rabastan might be, he would never come within leagues of his brother. Not that that sentiment helped settle anything. There was still a large pit in her stomach as she thought about what was about to happen.

He led her through the many groups of dancers and chatterers to a group near the center. It seemed all of the wealthy, Slytherin families had decided to band together for the occasion. It made sense, they'd grown up going to these sort of things together, it was what they were used too. Both her sisters were there, as well as Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy, and Claire Zabini, a fellow sixth year. But Rabastan Lestrange was missing.

Claire turned towards her, her dark eyes flashing. "Is that you, Andromeda? My goodness, don't you look ravishing." Andromeda had never got the impression that Claire liked her, but she supposed she dared not say anything with Bellatrix so close. Andromeda knew they only reason her reputation had survived this long is that no own dared insult the sister of Bellatrix Black, and she couldn't exactly say she was ungrateful.

"I'm glad Roldophus found you," Claire continued, "It's a madhouse here. You can't see anyone, and even if you could you can't tell who they are. No way to tell if the boy running his hands up your ass is a mudblood or wizard. Ughh, can you imagine accidentally dancing with one? The thought's revolting."

"I vote we just hex them all, " Amycus Carrow cut in, "Save ourselves the trouble."

"Meda!" Narcissa cut in, sparing Andromeda from having to respond to either of them, "Where have you been? Rabastan's been waiting for you!" She grabbed her sister's arm, throwing her forward.

"Andromeda, you see that light?" Cissa said, indicating to a glowing blue orb in the center of the hall, "Go stand under it. You're dress will just absolutely glimmer and when Rabastan see's you and asks you to dance, ahh! It will be so romantic!" Go on Andromeda, go!" She gave her sister another shove forward, and before she could protest, she was standing alone in the middle of the great hall.

She took another deep breath, waiting. She'd only promised one dance, that was it. He wouldn't expect more, would he? Or would we? They were engaged after all, maybe she'd be expected to dance every dance with him, spend the whole evening with him…"

"Andromeda?"

Her breath stopped. He was here, there was nothing more she could do. She turned around to dance with her fiancé. Only it wasn't Rabastan, it was Ted Tonks.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was another slower chapter, but the next one is where things really get going...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Alright, this was a really fun chapter to write, I hope you guys enjoy it. And please don't forget to review, I love hearing from you!**

* * *

In Retrospect, Andromeda would've said it was the lighting, the mist, and of course, the masks, that prevented her from recognizing Ted right away. But she should've. It would've prevented everything.

"Rabastan?" She asked, but he didn't say anything, he just held out his hand. She took it, and he led her away to a far, secluded corner. Andromeda felt her pulse rush. That didn't seem like Rabastan, he always preferred to be where everyone could see him, the center of attention. His motives for wanting privacy could only be things that made her very uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" She asked, but he still didn't answer. Instead he stopped, whirled her close to him, and began to dance. Andromeda's breath caught. She could feel his body gently brushing up against hers, his hand sliding across her waist, and his warm hand in hers.

She didn't know what to think. It was as if the entire world were spinning around her but this one moment stood still, outside of time. She couldn't think, she could barely remember to breath, but even though her heart was still racing a part of her just gave in, gave into everything, the moment, the feeling, and then…

And then he stepped on her foot.

"Ow!" She said, looking up at him in shock. His hands fell away from her, nervously twitching at his side in a very familiar fashion.

"Sorry, I'm not actually very good at this whole dancing thing."

Andromeda took a step back, "Ted?" she said, her mouth hanging open.

He attempted a smile, "Who else?" But Andromeda wasn't laughing. Her mind was racing, trying to work out what had just happened, what she'd done. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, but not like it usually did around Ted.

"We're you ever going to tell me it was you?"

"Uhh," he ran his hand through his hair again, "eventually, I was kind of afraid something like—this—would happen though."

"I see," Andromeda took another deep breath. A part of her wanted to reach out and strangle Ted, but she resisted, "I hope you enjoy being right." Then she whipped around and stormed off,

"Andromeda wait!" He caught up to her.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? But the truth is," And there his hand went through his hair. She couldn't help but notice how soft his hair looked, how it would feel to run her fingers through…

"The truth is the only reason I even showed up to this thing was you, and I've spent the whole time trying to figure out how to ask you dance and then I saw you there and I was just going to say hello I swear, but then you thought I was—Rabastan—and I decided if that would get you to dance with me then I would just go along with it." He exhaled, once again having said all of that without breathing, "And I should've told you it was me from the beginning, but, I didn't, and I'm sorry." He looked perplexed, and then he grinned.

And it was Andromeda's turn to run her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Andromeda—"

"How did you even know it was me?" She asked, her temper still flaring underneath her carefully controlled words.

He just looked at her, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Because you said you liked blue?" He said finally, like he was trying to see if she would actually believe him.

She just huffed, her hand still tangled in her hair. She could feel some of the curls coming down around her face, and she smiled as she thought of what Narcissa would say if she knew Andromeda had already ruined her hair. Then she thought of her sister's face if she knew Andromeda had danced with a mudblood, with Ted Tonks, and the smile slipped off her face.

She looked at him again. She hadn't really had the chance to see him before, but now she could.

He was wearing a simple black dress robe that even looked a bit frayed, which would've been her first indicator that it wasn't Rabastan if she'd been paying attention. Still, it was a snug suit and she could see the outline of his solid build through it. She tried not to think about what she'd seen under his shirt, but the image slipped in anyway. What really caught her attention was his simple gold mask which was just a shade darker than his thick golden hair, which looked as messy as it usually did. It was kind of funny looking, a nice mask and then just above Ted's mop of straggly hair. She almost smiled, almost. And then there were his eyes, which somehow seemed even brighter under his mask, or maybe it was because they had never stared at her so intently. She found herself meeting his gaze. He'd never looked at her like this, like, like…

Like there was nothing else in the world to look at.

And the thought frightened her.

She broke the connection, hastily gathering up her skirts, "Goodnight, Ted."

"Andromeda, please!" She stopped, and reflexively glancing back up at him. She'd thought of a better way to describe how he was looking at her, like it was painful, but he couldn't bear to look away. "Look just one dance, alright? That's all I'm asking."

But she couldn't, that wasn't a choice she could make. She turned to leave again.

"What am I to you Andromeda? He said, his usually smooth voice sounding coarse. His question caught her off guard, and she found herself stopping and turning again. He was staring at her, his eyes no longer hopeful and mystified but fiery and angry, "I don't—"

"No, really, what am I? Just some pet for you to play with when no one's looking?" he spat, taking a step towards her, she took a step back, frightened. She'd seen flashes of him when he was angry, but never like this. Never so…open. "But when we're out in public you'll throw me to the ground like a piece of rubbish?"

His words stung, but her own anger quickly overcame her hurt and she spat back, "You know it's not that simple."

He threw his arms in the air, "Nothing's simple, Andromeda! And I get it, I get that you can't parade what we're doing, but I do need to clarify a few things. "He moved toward her, closing the space she'd created. His eyes searched hers, "I consider you a friend, Andromeda, or I did, but now it's like you don't feel the same, which is why I'm asking, "he moved even closer, his lips only a few inches from hers. This time the question seam to rip from every part of his body.

"What am I to you?"

She closed her eyes, she couldn't give him the answer he wanted, she couldn't. "Ted, I—"

"Because we can stop," he said, finally taking a step back, she breathed. He'd calmed down, but she could see the fire building again, "this whole meeting during mealtimes, finally being able to talk to someone without feeling like you have to lie or pretend to be something you're not, it can just stop, if that's what you want."

"Alright!" The word ripped itself out of her throat. She looked at him. She shouldn't say what she was about to, but something he'd said had struck a chord with her. The part about not having to pretend, because that was exactly how she felt around him. And even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't give that up, couldn't give him up.

"You're my friend, Ted—"She said softly as she looked at him, begging him to believe her, "You are but—"

"Then dance with me." He came closer to her again, and this time she didn't back away, "alright Andromeda? Just one dance. Please? As a friend?" He held out his hand, and she took it, and before she could think about what she was doing he was dragging her away again.

"Just one dance, Ted." She stammered, trying not to trip as he flung her forward, "And if you step on my foot again I swear to God I'll—"

He stopped, wrapping her in his arms again.

"You'll what?" he prompted, his eyes dancing.

She stared at him, "Hurt you," she whispered, breathless. He just smiled.

And they danced.


	12. Chapter 12

Ted placed his hand around her waist and took her hand, but he didn't pull her as close as he had before. He let there be distance between them, but she could feel the tension in his hand on her back. It shifted restlessly, crawling forward and then pulling itself back. She glanced up at Ted, then down at her waist, then back up at Ted.

"You know your hand actually goes on the small of back?"

He pressed his lips together, "Of course, who doesn't know that?" But she could see he was blushing. He lifted his hand to move up, but she reached back and caught his arm. Then she stepped closer just close enough to brush her body up against his. He got the message, and his hand wrapped around her waist, securing her there. They were so close, so close she could feel his breath. He was staring at her, and suddenly she couldn't take any more of those eyes. She turned her head. What was she doing? If anyone saw her, most people didn't know she was engaged, but a few of them had caught her and Rabastan staring at each other. His fan club at least had picked up that something was going on between them. But then, if any Slytherin saw her, and realized who she was, she was dead.

She felt Ted's hand loosen, and she slipped backward. She looked up at him, now that there was room to breathe between them. She wasn't sure how he felt about their change in position, but he grinned at her crookedly, a grin she was starting to love. And now she found she couldn't look away from him. They continued to dance, the music a soft, haunting melody, but Andromeda barely noticed. She forgot about the people, about Rabastan, about everything. There was just his body next to hers, his hand in her hand, his blue eyes gazing into her brown ones. The two of them outside of time as they danced for a moment.

And then the song ended. It took her a moment to realize why people had stopped moving. But then reality came crashing over like one really big tidal wave. She looked up at his face, and then hastily backed away with an almost horrified look. He let her go, reluctantly. His mouth parted as though he wished to say something, but couldn't remember how to talk.

"I have to go." She said, giving him a brief curtsy, not registering how out of place that was for a school dance.

"Wait, there's something I want to show you."

She could've groaned in frustration. She didn't have time; she'd been gone for so long Rabastan was sure to have noticed. How long would it take for him to come looking? How long would it take for him to come looking here? And what would he do when he saw her with…

"Andromeda," Ted said again, regaining her attention, "This way." And then he began to lead her off again.

_This is it. _She told herself, _just see what he wants to show you and then tell him he last to leave you alone for the rest of the evening. _

He led her outside, into one of the hallways leading away from the entrance hall toward the kitchens. She looked around, but she saw nothing there. Her frustration was mounting.

"What did you want to show me, Ted?"

He looked her over again, slowly, taking in every little detail of her body. His eyes lingered on the curves of her dress, her lips, and finally her eyes. There was a longing there she had never seen before, raw, desperate.

"This," And then he rushed forward, grabbed her arms…

And kissed her.

At first his lips were slow, hesitant, but when she didn't push him away he deepened it, like he was slowly pulling her out, into him.

She was beyond shocked. Her entire body shuddered and she reached up her arms to push him away, but instead placed them firmly on his chest, and kissed him back. His breath caught as she responded, and he pulled back, only to come back and kiss her harder. Her hands slipped off his chest, moving up to wrap around his neck, pulling herself closer. He moaned softly, his hands running down the length of arms, towards her waist.

Someone behind them laughed. The two of them pulled apart just as two people, a boy and a girl, came barreling around the corner.

"Oh," the girl stopped laughing the moment she saw them. They were still standing rather close, and their hands were still on each other. The girl grinned sheepishly, looking over at her boyfriend, "looks like we walked in on something, sorry," she giggled, then grabbed the boys hand and sped off down the hallway.

Andromeda looked at him, her breath coming out in raspy gasps, and then hastily backed away and turned to face the door. Her hands flew to her mouth, and then she slowly forced them to straighten at her side. She still couldn't breathe, couldn't think, but slowly what had just happened came crashing over her. She looked back, thinking, hoping, that Ted wasn't really there, but he was. He was staring at the floor, his hand tangled up in his hair, again. He looked up to meet her gaze. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, wide-eyed, breathless, lost. She kept thinking he was going to say something, but for once, he was silent. Finally she looked away, because she couldn't bear to think about it any longer. For some reason she felt like crying. She could feel the tears brimming at the back of her eyes, and she knew she had to get out. Now. She walked towards the door, wondering if Ted would call out to her, beg her stay again, and wondering if she would listen. She looked back in the dance, intending just to slip inside and leave him there, never looking back. She needed to make sure no one would notice if she walked in, especially if he walked in after her. If Rabastan saw…she saw Rabastan, Rabastan was walking this way.

She whipped around, finding Ted looking at her. He took a step forward,

"Andromed—"

"Go." She said.

He stopped, eyes widening in shock.

"Go!" she hissed, walking forward and pushing him, "Get out of here!"

Now he looked hurt, his shoulders slumped and the light in his eyes seemed to literally go out.

"Andromeda, please—"

"Just get out here," she said, feeling close to tears herself, "please."

She remembered the way he backed away from her, like a bird with broken wings, he turned and took a few steps, then glanced back over at her. His eyes were full of uncertainty, and she was afraid he wouldn't really leave. She could feel the tears brimming again, and she wanted to scream in frustration. Why was she almost crying? She closed her eyes, forcing them back.

"Andromeda?" She opened her eyes. If someone ever said her name again while her back was turned, she was going to drown herself in the great lake.

Behind her was Rabastan, looking godly in a sleek black suit and silver mask.

"Wow, they weren't exaggerating, you look fantastic." He said, his eyes lingering on her dress. Andromeda hoped he would stay focused on her, wouldn't notice someone disappearing behind her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." He said coming up to her, he took her hand, and she jumped, startled.

"Andromeda?" He said again, her name sound so different when he said it, less, mysterious, "Are you alright?"

"I—" she couldn't help it, she looked over her shoulder, but Ted had disappeared. She stared at where she'd last seen him for a moment, then turned back to Rabastan. Her mouth was gaping but no sound came out. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. I just," she breathed, then smiled up at him, "I'm sorry it's been so hard for us to find each other." He smirked, taking her hand in his, and then he lifted his other hand and stroked her cheek.

"Then let's not waste another second." He murmured, and then he turned, leading her back inside the Great hall.

She turned glancing back down the empty hall as he slowly pulled her away.

She knew why she'd almost cried.

Because she'd never wanted anything more in her entire life, and nothing had ever been more out of her reach.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who's been following this story, especially Supacrazee, your support means a lot! The Next chapter will feature some of our favorite marauding characters :)(I couldn't resist bringing them in). **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Hey Guys, Sorry it's a day late, I kind of got sick. Anyway to hiddennerd, I'm so sorry but I was totally crying too, so it's okay. And SupaCrazee, I have great plans for Rabastan so stay tuned :). Thank you again to everyone who follows this story and keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

Andromeda tucked her hair behind her ear as she puzzled over the last question on her transfiguration homework. It was a bright, beautiful day, and even though her brain felt like someone had filled it with mashed potatoes, the breeze was refreshing. She hadn't meant to come outside. She'd meant to stay in her dorm all day, where she had no chance of running into Rabastan or Ted. But after a few hours she'd become completely miserable. And she'd always loved the outdoors. They had been a source of comfort for her for a long time, and if she lost that, she'd have nothing.

* * *

"Hey Andromeda!" She looked up, half-annoyed, half-amused. She had wanted to avoid interaction with anyone, but she could never say no to Sirius.

"There's my favorite cousin, how have you been?" He came up and plopped on the ground next to her, making himself comfortable. Apparently he intended to stay for a while. She looked to see his entourage of friends bringing up the rear. She shouldn't have to look though, the "marauders" rarely went anywhere without each other. They stopped a few feet behind their friend. Remus Lupin smiled and gave her a friendly wave, while the other, James Potter, merely folded his arms across his chest and gave her a brisk nod. He'd never much liked her. He was a staunch hater of all Slytherin's and this included Andromeda, but out of respect for Sirius he never said anything to her. And there was Peter Pettigrew cowering behind him, looking at Andromeda with wide, fearful eyes. That was encouraging.

She smiled politely as Sirius's question, "Alright, how about—"

"Is it true?" He interrupted.

She blinked, derailed. "Is what true?"

"That you're considering pulling a Sirius and abandoning the Black Bandwagon?"

Andromeda's eyes widened and she blushed a deep red, "No! I'm…who told you that?"

"Narcissa."

The book slipped pout of Andromeda's fingers, "she said that?"

Sirius smirked, "Well no, not really, she just said she was concerned because she found you talking to a muggleborn. She was discussing it very loudly from the bathroom. Which I know not because I was in the girls' bathroom, but outside it, installing a very persistent pair of nifflers…"

"A muggleborn?" His friend Potter interrupted, walking closer and glancing at Andromeda with dark-lidded, narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, Ted Tonks, you remember Ted Tonks right?" Sirius said.

James cast her another furtive glance, before returning to Sirius, his mind whirring. "Doesn't he play quidditch or something?"

"Yeah, for hufflepuff, he's their chaser, and a sixth year, like our dear Andromeda."

But Potter didn't care about any of this, "And you were talking to him?" The disbelief in his voice was almost condescending. He was clearly expecting an answer, as was Sirius.

Andromeda could see she wasn't getting out of this one, she sighed, closing the book in front of her, and resignedly explained, "Professor Kettleburn asked the two of us to help him prepare something, and afterwards I…I had a question about our charms homework."

"_You_ had a question about homework?" Sirius snorted.

"And you decided to ask the mudblood? " Potter cut in, "Aren't they just stupid scum who don't know anything about magic anyway?"

Andromeda felt another rush of heat wash over her. Ted used to say similar things, but there was something about the way that Potter said it that drove her over the edge.

"You know who you sound like?" She said, her voice strained.

His brows furrowed, confused, "No?"

She glared at him, struggling to keep the venom out of her voice. "Narcissa."

"Narcissa?" he repeated, "As in—"

"As in my sister," she finished, almost smiling, "Narcissa Black."

James potter took an involuntary step back, nostrils flaring, "You're saying I'm a I—"

"I'm saying you would've made a great black if things had worked out a little differently."

His jaw twitched, and the barriers that kept his hatred up came crashing down. "You dare say that to me?" he snarled, stalking towards her, "you dare you little Bi—"

Another of one of them, Remus Lupin, darted forward and grabbed Potter's arm,

"Easy James," he said, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Did you hear what she said about me?"

"Yeah" He said, fighting back a grin, "and you deserved it, you're being a jackass".

"Don't be so quick to defend her Remus," Sirius cut in, laughing. He clearly found James' and Andromeda's conversation amusing, "Andromeda can take of herself. Did I ever tell you guys about what she did to me when I threatened to set her Shakespeare collection on fire? She freakin' set my _hair_ on fire."

"Really?" Peter Pettigrew finally spoke, his voice sounding squeakier and mousier than Andromeda thought possible.

"Yep, that's our Andromeda, the little spitfire."

Andromeda wasn't sure what she was doing, but the next second she was slamming her book into her bag, swinging her bag over her shoulder, and storming off toward the castle.

"Hey Wait! Andromeda, don't get all hot under the collar, I was only joking." Sirius shouted after her.

She turned, "I'm not really in a joking mood right now, Sirius," she said through a clenched jaw.

He held up his hands, "Alright, Jeez, what's got you so uptight?"

She opened her mouth, but had no idea what to say. She closed it and standing at the ground in front of her, swallowing. "Nothing, I'm just…stressed, that's all."

"Why?" Sirius said, his voice suddenly much quitter, "because of the engagement?"

His words hit her like a slap, and she stiffened, her eyes narrowing. "Be quiet, Sirius." She spat, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Engagement?" Potter said, like he was sure he'd heard it wrong, and then he looked over at her. His face was contorted and pinched, like he'd just smelled something awful, "you're getting _married_?"

"Married?" Peter Pettigrew said, sounding almost afraid of the word.

"Yep," Sirius answered, his eyes never leaving Andromeda's face, "to Rabastan Lestrange, of all people."

"Why the hell would you want to marry him?" Potter said, disgusted.

"He's very handsome?" Remus said from behind them.

Potter turned toward him. "You think he's handsome, Moony?" His lip was still curled, but his usual overconfident smile was back in place. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"You ask why somebody would want to marry him," he said, giving his friend an almost reproving look. "And in our modern society that's a very applicable answer."

"Right," Potter said, returning to Andromeda, his eyes gleaming, "so is that it, Andromeda? Is that why you want get in bed with—"

"Don't be a prat, prongs." Sirius cut him off, "it's arranged. Isn't it Meda?"

"Arranged?" Potter said, he had apparently decided he found this topic amusing, not disgusting, "you guys still do that?"

Andromeda suddenly had the urge to throw her book at his head, or give him tentacles on his face, but instead she said, "Yes, Mr. Potter, we do. Us and barbaric ways, isn't that right?"

He held up his hand, warding off her hostility. But Andromeda couldn't worry about him. She whirled on Sirius, he cheeks inflaming again.

"How do you know about this?" She demanded, finding she was starting to hyperventilate.

He gave her a pretend haughty look, "I'm a seer, Andromeda, I just know this stuff."

Potter snorted.

"Alright fine, I got it from Regulus, but I technically beat it out of him so that counts for something."

He caught potter's eye, who winked at him.

Andromeda had had enough of this. "Wonderful," she muttered, hoisting her bag over her shoulder and turning again towards the castle.

"Wait Andromeda." His voice had finally lost most of its casual air, "come on, and don't be like this." He ran up, catching her shoulder and whirling her around, she shrugged it off.

"Alright" he said, "in all seriousness this is really the reason I came to talk to you. I'm worried about you. How are you handling this whole ordeal? Is there.., "he jammed his hands inside his robes, "is there anything I can do?"

Andromeda had never seen him like this. So serious(okay yes, his name was Sirius, but he never acted like it), caring? Caring wasn't the word. He's always been nice he just wasn't really, forward about it. Concerned? Empathetic? She didn't know, but whatever it was it caught her completely off guard.

"I, thank you," she said, meaning it, "but there's not anything to be done."

"Oh?" he said, his charisma returning, "Not so, we could transform _Rebastard_ into a slug, which would make a wedding difficult."

"I'd be game for that." James said, coming up behind Sirius and giving Andromeda an almost smile. It was probably the nicest thing he'd ever said to her.

"Thank you, but I'll pass. Plus that really wouldn't improve anything unless you figured out how to change him permanently; otherwise they'll just change him back."

"Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something." Sirius grinned at her out of a lopsided mouth, "But seriously, are you alright? Because this, well, this is pretty big."

"I—"Something had caught Andromeda's eye from across the field. Someone with blond hair was making their way along the bank, someone that looked like... _Ted._ It had to be, she recognized his gangly walk. She watched as he sat down, in their spot, alone, despite the fact that there were groups of people milling around, enjoying this uncharacteristically warm day before winter set in. She felt her heart catch. Ted wasn't often alone. He was usually surrounded by at least one of his friends, and every now and then she caught him in a bigger group. But not now. He was staring at the ground, so she couldn't see his face, but she could see that he was pulling up grass around him, like he always did when he was frustrated. He looked so dejected, just like he had at the moment at the end of the dance, just after they'd…kissed. She had to force herself to think it. She would never forget the way he'd pulled away from her, so, broken. She'd tried not to think about him all day, but he was constantly creeping up into her thoughts. She'd hoped he'd spent the day with friends, forgotten all about her, at least somewhat. She'd hoped he'd be alright, but she could see that she was wrong. She didn't know quite what, but something told he was not alright, in the slightest. And there he was again. It was like his face was pasted under her eyelids and every time she closed her eyes there he was, the light she had come to love going out like a candle in the rain just after he'd been so fire. _They'd_ been so on fire.

She opened her eyes. She couldn't leave things the way she had, she had to do something.

"Andromeda?" Sirius said.

"I—"she fumbled, "I'm sorry, I have to go." And she took off.

"Go? Now? Wait? What? Alright. Hey Andromeda?" Apparently she couldn't _not_ turn when people called her name, because she did.

"They don't own you alright? Just remember that."

His words stopped her, but there was no time to think about them. She had to do this, before she lost her nerve. She went to go talk to Ted.

* * *

**And thanks for reading. I'm not sure when/if the marauders will be making an appearance, but they were so fun to write I'll probably slip them again in somewhere, and soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

He didn't see her at first. Not until she was a few feet away. Somebody brushed past her, knocking into her shoulder.

'"Pardon me," Andromeda said, even though it was there fault, but whoever it was clearly wasn't paying attention to anything, not even her apology. She'd spoken softly. But Ted looked up, startled. For a moment, they just stood frozen, and then Ted slowly stood up. Andromeda didn't stop to think about what she was doing, she just walked forward. He didn't smile the way he usually did when he saw her, yet there was something about his eyes that drew her in. She stopped when she was a few feet from him, just close enough to touch. He mouth opened. She had no idea what to say, but she knew she had to say something.

"Ted, I—"

"Andromeda!" The next second Rabastan had grabbed her by the arm and had wheeled her around to face him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ted turn away as well. She prayed that Rabastan hadn't seen her speaking to him, wouldn't even notice he was there. It was an easy wish, Rabastan generally only noticed himself.

"Is disappearing off the face of the planet a habit of yours?" He asked, his hand sliding up her arm, "because you do it brilliantly."

"I've just been busy studying," Andromeda said, Rabastan had reached her shoulder and gripped it firmly, sending shivers down her spine and making it difficult to breath.

"That's not what Narcissa said; she said you were hiding out in your dorm room all day," Rabastan continued. It seemed he could tell what effect his touch was having on her, as he moved his hand to her should blade, pulling her in closer.

"Are you avoiding me, Andromeda? Because it sure seems like it."

A few people snickered. Andromeda looked beyond him to see that Rabastan was surrounded by his usual gang of boys. His brother, obviously, as well as Lucius Malfoy and Lester Yaxley, who were both leering down at her. Behind them stood Antonin Dolohov, who looked bored. Evan Rosier was also a usual member, but Andromeda could guess why he was absent.

She went red. "I'm not, I just…" she realized what she needed to do, she pulled out a breathless tone. "I can't think clearly around you, Bastan, and I needed some time to clear my head." That got the reaction she wanted. He grinned, his subtle doubts disappearing, his hands moved down her back, toward her waist. She pulled her hands out of the way, so he wouldn't notice what she was holding.

"So, did you need something?" She said, mostly because his hands were continuing to drop, and that was making her uncomfortable.

"Do I need a reason to want to see my fiancé?" He said, she gave him a stern look, at least as stern as she could muster.

"Alright, I did have something I wanted to tell you," he kept his hand on her waist, but the other moved up to her cheek, "we left things unfinished at the dance yesterday."

And now she knew why he was here. After Ted had left, she'd spent the rest of the dance with the pureblood elite, where she "belonged"_. _ She'd danced almost every dance with Rabastan, with the exception of one dance with Rodolphus, which had been strange, and even stranger, Antonin Dolohov. The last dance between her and Rabastan, had been very… intimate. And she'd been surprised that he hadn't kissed her, not that she'd wanted him too she'd just thought that with everything else he was doing, kissing probably should've come first. But now she knew why he hadn't. The mists, the masquerade; that had made everything too private. And Rabastan wanted an audience. She didn't have time to prepare herself, as the next moment his lips we on hers.

Andromeda couldn't help it, she gasped. His lips were like honey, soft, tantalizing. He made her feel like she was weightless. His hand slipped past her cheek and down her neck, forcing her to arch up into him, his other hand pressed her hips firmly against him and then dragged up her body, aligning it with his. She forgot her reservations, she forgot her fear of him, she forgot her drawbacks, and all she knew is that she would do anything, anything to be kissed like this again.

And then something hit her sharply from the side, and she stumbled, falling out of Rabastan's grasp. Someone had knocked into her, someone who as used to manual labor, someone with long, shaggy blond hair. Ted. She stared at him, realizing what had happened, what she'd done. And Ted, Ted was staring at her with a coldness she'd never seen before, which would've frozen anything she could've said anyway. Ted's eyes traveled upward, to where Rabastan was coming up behind her.

"Sorry," he said, his voice tense.

"Sorry?" Rabastan repeated, chuckling darkly, "You'd better be sorry , _mudblood._"

Ted's brow darkened, but he chuckled as well, "Ooh, such language, does your girlfriend know you're such a potty mouth?"

_Oh no_. Andromeda thought, _oh no_. It was one thing to get entangled with Amycus, he was too stupid to fight back. But Andromeda had seen these guys in action, and she knew exactly what they were capable of.

"Tonks, isn't it?" Rabastan continued, while Andromeda felt the rest of the slytherin's coming up behind them, forming a sort of semi-circle around the three of them. "Your smart-ass reputation precedes you."

"Rabastan." Ted acknowledged, "Your bastard ways precede you."

He was dead.

She felt a few of the boys hiss behind her, and she shot a glance at Ted, hoping he would notice her, and stop this.

Rabastan stepped around her, pulling her behind him, "I hear you have a habit of sticking your mudblood noise where it doesn't belong."

"And I hear you have a habit of sleeping with more than one girl at a time, is it true you're once got three of them in the same bed?" He looked at Andromeda as he said this, and she realized what he was implying. Her face burned. She stopped worrying about protecting him, oh yes, and instead focused on not killing him herself.

"Why, are you jealous, little mudblood, bet the only girls you get are those swarmy little muggles, can't be very satisfying can it? But then, I supposed you are a muggle so what's the difference—"

Andromeda noticed Lucius and Dolohov pulling their wands, and suddenly she sprang forward, placing herself firmly between Ted and Rabastan and forcing them to back away.

"That's enough, alright?" She said, briefing glancing between the two of them before turning toward Rabastan. "Look, just let it go, alright? This isn't worth wasting your time. And look at me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling warmly, "I'm fine, so just drop it." That might've been enough, but just in case she added, "Don't let him spoil our first kiss."

Rabastan still looked furious, but she could see him warming up under her touch. He brushed his hands across her hair.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered. She grinned, then glanced discretely behind her. Ted was still there, staring at her with an unreadable expression. She held out her hand, making sure he could see the piece of parchment that was in it. Then she let it fall to the ground. She returned to Rabastan again, smiling.

"We should go up to the castle," she said soothingly, wrapping her hand around his waist and leading him away. She dared not look back to see if Ted picked up her note, but she prayed he did. She prayed she hadn't screwed up so much that she couldn't still fix this, because right now it was the only sure thing on her darkened horizon.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is, all I can say is, endure to the end.**

* * *

Hogwarts was creepy at night. Despite everything that was going through Ted Tonk's brain as he made his way down the empty hallway toward the trophy room, he couldn't help but notice the way the suits of armor looked like deformed spiders in the shadows.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but her note had said meet in the trophy room at midnight, and he couldn't ignore it.

He remembered how it had felt, walking away from her that night. He hadn't left, he'd hidden behind a tapestry and watched her. How he wish he could take that moment back. He recognized Rabastan the moment he'd seen him, everyone knew who Rabastan was. He was every girl's dreams, Ted had even heard some of the Gryffindor girls fantasizing about him, and he wanted to gag. It's true, Rabastan wasn't as bad as some of the other purebloods, Like Evan Rosier or Bellatrix Black, who never hesitated to curse or hex anyone who got in their way. But Ted had never liked him, and now after today, he wanted to kill him.

He'd watched Rabastan walk up to Andromeda, and he'd prayed his familiarity didn't mean what he'd thought it meant, but it had. And when he stroked Andromeda's cheek, that's when Ted had realized it.

He was in love with Andromeda Black.

He loved Andromeda Black.

And he was screwed because of it.

He'd run back to his room because he didn't know where else to go. It was one thing to have a secret friendship, but this? This was suicide, he knew it. And he didn't care. But she would. _God Ted ,how do you get yourself into these situations?_ He wanted to scream, _you couldn't leave her alone and now look? _He was in over his head. He was drowning. The worst part was he'd known this was coming, he'd known something like this would happen the moment he'd seen her in that dress, the moment he kissed her. But how could he not have when she'd looked so damn sexy. He'd only done what every other guy in that dance had wanted too. But When he'd seen her with Rabastan, he knew it. He loved her, and there was a good chance it wouldn't mean a damn thing.

And then she'd come to him out by the lake, and he'd forgotten about all his fears, and doubts… for like five seconds until Rabastan had shown up and ruined his life again. Watching him kiss her had been like having someone drive a corkscrew through his gut, only more painful. He should've left, he should've just left, but leave it to his idiotic brain to make things worse. Andromeda probably hated him, hated that he'd messed with her stupid boyfriend. Ted couldn't forget the way she'd curled up into him. It was bad enough that his ex-girlfriend had a crush on him, why did he have to take Andromeda too? And why did she have to let him? Didn't she know who he was? He didn't love her, he couldn't, not the way Ted now did.

But he was forgetting something, she wanted to meet him. She hadn't sought out Rabastan, she'd sought him, that had to count for something.

Yeah, a barrel full of dragon dung, that's what it counted for.

He'd reached the trophy room, and it was empty.

Instantly he was railing again. Maybe she'd lied. Maybe she just wanted to get him in trouble. Maybe she'd set up her little pureblood friends somewhere to catch him when he'd let his guard down…

"Ted?"

He turned around. There she was, dressed in a white and blue nightgown with a black cloak pulled over it, and she was angelic. Why did she always have to look so damn beautiful? He'd been a goner from the start. And he was really starting to hate her for it.

"What, you don't recognize me? Forgotten who I am already?"

She stopped, looking shocked, and she even had the nerve to look a little hurt. "Ted—"

"Or maybe you were expecting someone else. Can't exactly be looking forward to seeing ugly old me when you've got pretty boy Rabastan hanging about."

Her shock deepened, like she couldn't believe he'd actually say that to her. Guess she gotten used to his nice guy routine, but that was gone.

"Have you slept with him yet? Hell, why I am asking. You probably went to his room right after the dance right? You know right after you threw me out? Guess I was right about being rubbish wasn't I? And how was it, by the way? How was it having sex with—"

"Ted!" She screamed, cutting him off, "will you shut up and listen for once?"

And he did, mostly because he was fuming too much to think clearly anyway.

She took a step forward, her mouth set into a firm line and her little hands clenched at her sides,

"Why did you kiss me?"

Ted couldn't help it, he laughed.

"That's your question?"

That only made her madder, "Yeah, what the hell makes you think you have the right to kiss me? Do you have any idea what damage you could've done?"

Ted stared at her, the dry laughter vanishing instantly. He'd never felt so furious in his life. A part of him wanted to reach forward and throttle her, and he ran his hands through his hair to keep from doing it.

"Why? Cuz your boyfriend will find out and think you're two-timing him?" He stopped, pretending to look horrified, "you didn't tell him, did you?"

"No! Of course I didn't." She said, near shouting herself, "but do you understand what will happen if people find out what you did?"

"What?" He threw his hands in the air, "they'll kill you?"

Her eyes darkened. "No, they'll kill _you_." She closed her eyes, her voice constricting, "And then they'll kill me."

He snorted, "Your concern is touching."

And she was back, glaring, "is this a game to you, Tonks?"

"No, but apparently it's a game to you. " He began to paced to keep himself from rushing forward and grabbing her. "How many people do you kiss in a week Andromeda? Do you and your sisters have a competition to see who gets the most?"

The color drained. She took a step forward, her fury stretching her pale skin tightly across her cheekbones.

_"You. Kissed. Me."_ she snarled, spitting out the words.

_He stopped pacing. "You. Kissed. Me. Back."_

This time she didn't say anything, she just stepped forward and slapped him. Hard. So hard he stumbled backward, though that was more for shock.

"You ever make a move like that on me again," she said, her eyes blazing, " I swear to god I'll—"

"You'll what?" Ted said, he couldn't help but notice the irony, as 24 hours ago they'd been having this same conversation, said these exact same words. But there was nothing amusing about it this time, and there was nothing forgiving in Andromeda now.

"Stay away from me Ted." The she turned and stormed off.

He stared after her, and suddenly he hated everything about her. Which is why he lifted up his arms and shouted:

"I thought you were different, Andromeda, but you're just like the rest of them. At least they're honest about it."

She stopped, turning. Something told Ted he'd crossed a line, or more of a line that just kissing her and then being an ass about it. This time he was convinced she was going to kill him, or at least hex him from here to India. Her nostrils flared as she hissed:

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Ted."

He snarled at her, "really, I—"

"No, you may know my favorite color, and my favorite animal, but you don't know a thing about me." She'd come back, so she was standing only a few inches from him, her voice trembling with fury, " You have no idea what it's like living with them, so stopped pretending like you know."

"You ever though that's because you won't _talk to me_?" He shouted that last part, leaning down into her face. She flinched away but he grabbed her wrist. " You just hide Andromeda, and you think if you just bury your head in the sand everything will turn out alright."

His words had struck home, "I hate you, Ted," She said, pulling away from him. He could see the tears pooling in her eyes, then her anger took over and she screamed, " I hate you! I swear to God I'll—"

"You'll what?" He said again.

She still didn't answer, but she didn't turn away. Instead she marched up to him. He thought she was going to slap him again, but she didn't. Instead she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Hard.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, it was kind of a hellish week. and iloveluna, thanks so much for sticking around. I'm glad you guys like Rabastan, he started out as just kind of a filler character but he's now the one I'm most excited to develop. Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews.**

* * *

Andromeda's kiss was the last thing he'd expected, but it didn't matter. The second her lips were on his he opened up to meet them. His hands were around her neck, sliding up to her hair as he tangled his hands in it the way he'd always dreamed of doing. His other hand slid down her shoulder, toward her waist. She moaned underneath him and her hands shot up, running roughly through his hair as she arched up into him. Ted found himself almost growling with pleasure as his hand moved down to her lower back, pressing her hard against him. Their kiss, which had started out slow and longing, quickly deepened into something much, much more. Ted had seen the way she kissed Rabastan, but he doubted it had been anything like this. This, desperate. Like there was this raw hunger that neither could satisfy but they were going to damn well try. Ted didn't bother to think about what was happening, he couldn't. All he knew is that all he ever wanted was to kiss Andromeda like this, and keep kissing her until…

They heard a sharp rap behind them.

Andromeda pulled away, staring at him with wide, terror-filled eyes. The heard someone muttering, and they both knew exactly what that meant.

Filch.

"Shit," Ted said, why did this have to happen now?

"Oh my god, he's coming," Andromeda looked like it was the hounds of hell coming and not the caretaker and his little kitten. But then, that cat was a piece of work. This one time it bawled at him just because he'd dragged a little too much mud in and then he'd had to make a run for it before…

Andromeda had started toward the door. That was no good. Filch was just on the other side of it. She was going to run straight into him. Ted seized her wrist. "This way," he said through the side of his mouth. They ran off toward a secluded corner of the trophy room and hid behind a couple of man-sized Shields. Andromeda's clock had just whipped behind a corner when Filch came bursting into the room.

He looked around, almost like he was sniffing for something.

"Moved on, did they? But we definitely heard yells coming from here, didn't we my sweet? A dueling game gone awry, perhaps?"

God, he and Andromeda must have sounded pretty damn angry, but there was no time to dwell on this, Mrs. Norris was coming their way.

Professor Filch had been installed as the caretaker in Ted's third year, and it seemed to have a personal vendetta against all students. But he was kind of thick, so by now they knewhow to out-smart him. But this year he'd shown up with a kitten, who possessed things filch didn't, like a superb sense of smell and the ability to see in the dark.

The kitten sniffed eagerly in their direction, her cat eyes glowing. Ted raised his wand but Andromeda grabbed his arm, shaking her head curtly. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help glaring at her. Did she have a better idea? He looked around for something to distract the cat with, but it turned out he didn't need it.

He heard a crash on the other side of the room. He looked behind him to see Andromeda with her wand raised, an almost smug look on her face. A small trophy was missing from the shelf beside them.

Looks like she did have a better idea. She caught him staring and gave him a sharp tap, jerking him into motion. The two of them raced forward just as Filch and the cat raced toward the source of the noise, though the cat moved somewhat hesitantly, still glaring in their direction.

"This way Mrs. Norris, oh! Perhaps it is not students at all, perhaps it is Peeves up to his usual mischief!"

Ted looked over his shoulder just as Mrs. Norris looked over at them. Their eyes met. He was about to stick his tongue out at her when Andromeda grabbed his arm and dragged his arm roughly forward. Once again, it was a smart move, but he would never tell her that. The two of them raced through corridor and down the winding staircase, stopping only when they had reached a shadowy corner by the kitchens.

"Well," Ted said, after an insufferable silence broken only by their rasping breath, "that was close." Andromeda gave him a scathing look, opening her mouth to say something, but instead she closed it. She looked dazed. She glanced over at him with wide eyes, and suddenly his lips felt warm as he remembered her kiss, her touch. She ducked her head, starting down the passageway that leads toward the dungeons.

"Andromeda!" He was surprised that it came out as a shot, but he didn't care. He grabbed her wrist, tugging her back. "No more, you are not running out on me again."

She stared at him with wide eyes as she tries to pull free. This nice thing about working on a ranch? It makes you tough. After a moment she gave up. Her eyes and mouth still looked fierce, but her shoulders slumped and her voice camsounded dry and raspy, "What do you want me to do, Ted?"

His throat felt dry and his eyes wet, but he choked it back, "I want you to tell me what's going on, with you… with us."

She closed her eyes, her shoulders falling, "I don't know,"

"You don't _know_?" How could she still be playing this game? "Why'd you kiss me?"

"I don't know!" She screamed, and she collapsed in even more. She struggles under her grasp, but Ted's not giving in, not this time.

"You don't _know_, Andromeda?" His voice drops into a quiet, course whisper, " you don't kiss people like that unless you—"

"Unless you what?" Her voice quivered like she was choking back tears, but she managed to pull her hand free.

He ran both hands through his hair before pounding them on the wall behind them, hiding his hand between his hands. "You're not making this very easy," he said to the wall, not daring to look at her.

She was silent. _Maybe she decided to leave_, he thought, shuddering. But then, "Well, if you want to go out with me, you'd better get used to things not being very easy."


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, if you want to go out with me, you'd better get used to things not being very easy."

He froze. The words don't register. He turns toward her, shock lining every little crease of his face. After everything that had happened tonight, everything he'd felt, he'd never even entertained the possibility. He'd never thought there was one. But Andromeda, she, she was saying…

It seems she'd come to same conclusion. Her eyes get wide and her mouth drops. She turns, ready to flee, but his hand snakes around her wrist. He doesn't even think about doing it, it just happens. She doesn't fight him, she just stares. He doesn't loosen his grip on her, but his hands gently caress the soft skin. His thumb rests on the inside of her wrist.

Andromeda can't breathe, she can feel her blood race toward her wrist almost like it's gravitating toward his touch. Her body's turns toward him. Everything that has happened, everything she's said washes over her. But in that moment all that matters is the feeling of his hand on hers, the lingering heat on her lips, the memories of the way her heart lifts every time she sees him, how he can make her laugh away her troubles…But she really thinks about none of that, not consciously, her mind just reacts to what her body remembers.

"We'll have to be really careful." She whispers, too scared to look him in the eye, "We won't be able to acknowledge each other around school at all, even when were surrounded by strangers..."

His hand moves up to her forearm, his grip still firm but gentle. He takes a step.

"I mean it, Ted," she said, maybe because she's afraid he's not listening, or maybe because she needs to distract herself from his proximity, "we have to keep it a secret. We can't tell anyone, not our friends, not our families…"

He moves even closer, his hand sliding up above her elbow. Her breath catches, her voice is barely a whisper…

"I just…are you sure this is what you want?"

He doesn't answer, he just grabs her chin, slowly lifting it up to meet him, and then he leans in and kisses her.

This kiss isn't like the others they've shared. It's not rough and reeking of desperation and pain, a desire to consume. This time his lips are gentle, caressing, like dove's wings.

"Yeah," he murmurs into her cheek, having pulled away just long to look at her, really look at her, "I'm sure."

And then he kisses her some more.

After a few moments she finally pulls away, but she doesn't leave his embrace. He wraps his arms around her and she rests her cheek against his shoulder. She can feel the tears slip down her face. Funny, she hadn't realized she was crying. But she was smiling too, through the tears. It was bittersweet. She couldn't have this, but she was going to take it anyway.

"I, I have to go…" she whispers, not even sure than he can hear her, but she feels the air rush through his chest like he' sisghing.

She leans back and his arms slip off from around her. She falls backward. She can't look in those eyes, those beautiful, blue eyes. It's like falling, falling into a void a darkness she knows she can't break out of.

"I, I'll see you…" but she doesn't know how to end the sentence, so she lets it fall.

"Goodbye Ted."

She doesn't want to leave, and yet she wants to run and keep on running until she falls off the edge of the earth. Instead she turns and walks away, heading back toward the common room. She expects him to call after her, but he doesn't. She's glad, she doesn't want him to see her face. To see the way tears are falling down her cheeks like rain. Because now that his touch is gone the reality of what's happened sets in on her. This is wrong. And what's more, it's dangerous. Really dangerous. And she's not sure they'll make it.

Ted watches Andromeda leave. He can't move, not for a while, but getting caught by filch or another teacher or, heaven forbid, a prefect, would be a rotten way to end the evening.

As he lies down in his common room, he can't help thinking that he should be happy, Andromeda wants to go out with him! He'd been fantasizing about this moment for years, but he'd always pictured it differently. And he can't forget the way she walked away from him, like she was literally being ripped in half, and she still wasn't sure which half her heart was on. And the way her goodbye had sounded so final…

It's not exactly the most promising start to a relationship, but it was something.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for hanging in there. I must apologize for any grammar mistakes, I'm having issues with the iPad. But yeah, I brought in another long over due character.**

* * *

Andromeda was drifting. Her body was moving sluggishly down the stairs, and yet her mind was unable to process the movement her legs were making. She couldn't even think about what she wanted for breakfast this morning.

There was something inside her, like a worm had nestled in her heart and was slowly eating its way out. Her skin was on fire, yearning for him. She'd never thought lips could hurt, but hers seem too, and all she could think about was Ted. They'd kissed each other three times now, and each was swimming around her brain like a swarm of bees, or maybe butterflies. Especially the last one. If she concentrated really hard she could still taste it, the sweetness of it. Nothing had ever made her feel like that, so, cherished, so desired. Like she meant something, everything. She hadn't known what to think then, she hadn't been able to think until she'd gotten back to her dorm room. It was in those moments when she couldn't sleep, that she realized why she was both exuberant and terrified. She was in love with Ted Tonks. She loved him, really, really loved that obnoxious, clumsy, bright-smiling, muggleborn.

And that's when the tears really began falling.

And now she was here. She yearned to be with him again, but the rest of her was screaming. She couldn't be with Ted Tonks. Just being seen talking with him had almost thrown her sister into hysterics. She was already under the careful scrutiny of her parents and her older sister. Right now she could only pray they never heard about her conversation with him, or they dismissed it. But if they knew she was seeing one, kissing one…She was worse than ruined. And Ted, Ted would be dead, if he was lucky. Her parents may not have been death eaters, but they were friends with some, and they would make sure he and his family was dealt with, brutally. She knew this, she knew this was what had become of the purebloods she'd grown up with, their true side revealed. It wasn't a risk worth taking. So why was she still entertaining fantasies of the two of them?

And there was Rabastan. Every time she thought of him she felt a stab of guilt, and a rush as she remembered his kiss.

She hadn't known him much growing up. She didn't associate with the other pureblood children before Hogwarts, with the exception of Sirius and her sisters, but she'd seen him. Over the years of Hogwarts, she'd watched him grown from a cheeky kid with fat cheeks to the smooth, practically god-like boy that now strutted down the halls. He'd been nice enough to her, but there'd always been something about him that unsettled her. Or maybe it was because there was a corner of her brain that wanted him, but she would never admit that. And then when he'd become her fiancé it was like facing some terrible nightmare and realizing you couldn't wake up. But the two times he'd sought her out, he'd seemed different. Not abounding in confidence, though he pretended he still was. But there was a vulnerability that hadn't been there before, and it had opened something inside her.

And the way he'd kissed her, she couldn't deny she'd felt something, but it was different than what she felt for Ted. Whereas Rabastan made her feel dizzy, Ted made her feel alive. Maybe that was the key, one made her feel weak, the other made her strong. And she'd been weak enough in her life.

She gritted her teeth. She didn't want to think about this, not right now, she needed time to...

"Andromeda."

She stopped, just before she'd reached the door to the common room. Her natural extinct was to stop when someone said her name, but never like this. There was only one person who could freeze her in place like that, knowing Andromeda would never dare ignore her.

Bellatrix.

Her sister was dressed in her usual black today, Andromeda observed as she turned to face her, and her usual boyfriend. Bellatrix Black and Evan rosier had been going out since the end of last year, a record for her sister who usually preferred not to engage in long lasting relationships. She didn't have patience for the clingy, slobbering boys who trailed after her like puppies and would lose interest in them after a few weeks. But she and Evan were hardly ever seen apart. Today her arm was around his neck and her leg sprawled across his hips as they huddled together on one of the larger couches of the common room. Evan's hand was on the bare skin of her leg, her long black dress pulled up just above her mid-thigh.

"Andromeda come here,."

She walked forward, not sure if she should sit on the couch or just stand. She chose standing, regardless, she didn't want to get any closer to them than she had too.

"What do you want Bella?" She tried to keep the strain out of her voice.

Bella's eyes narrowed, "Do I need a reason to want to talk to my younger sister?"

Yes, andromeda wanted to say. "No, I just...you so seem so serious, I thought maybe..."

"God Andromeda ," Bella cut her off, "quit blubbering, it's annoying."

Andromeda's head dropped, much like it did when her mother chastised her.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," Bella mimicked her small, mousy tone, and Meda flinched at the venom in her sister's voice. Evan chose this moment to nuzzle her neck. this time Andromeda couldn't help it, she looked away. Bella and Evan were uncomfortably, grossly intimate in public. But who was going to tell Bella Black what she could and couldn't do with her boyfriend? It was suicide.

Bella groaned, forcing andromeda back to her.

"Though you're right actually," she said, "there is something I need to speak to you about."

Cold dread washed over Andromeda, but she kept her voice steady as she replied, "And that is?"

"Not here," Bella said, untangling herself from Evan as she stood up, " follow me."

Evan's eyes followed her. "Do you want me to come?"

"No, " Bella said, barely glancing at him, "this is a family matter, it's private."

Evan glared at Meda, like he sincerely blamed her for stealing his girlfriend, but his eyes glimmered as he said, "God Andromeda, what you do?"

Andromeda thought over everything she had done recently. There were plenty of instances for Bella to choose from. If anyone had seen her with Ted by the lake, or recognized him from the dance, or, she scarcely dared think of it, if anyone had seen them last night...

Cold sweat beaded her forehead and her pulse quickened. But no, if Bella knew about any of that...she'd be able to tell, wouldn't she? It was clear from Bella's hard, cold mood that whatever she wanted to discuss, it wasn't the fashions in the latest issue of _Witch's Weekly. _ But it wasn't the deathly calm that now came with her sister's murderous tirades either. But as much as Andromeda wanted to think she was safe, she didn't really know her sister anymore, not like she used to. And that spark of uncertainty made her want to run, to go anywhere but out into the corridor with the eldest black daughter. But as much as Andromeda's life had changed over the past week, her feelings toward her sister had not. She couldn't defy her, not again. Which was why she followed Bella with a shudder, trying not to feel like she was walking into the fiery pits of hell._  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I had to take a bit longer on this one to really iron out Bellatrix, plus I've been working on some other chpaters, so hopefully things start coming a bit faster...**

* * *

Bellatrix didn't stop to see if Andromeda was coming. It probably never occurred to her that Meda wouldn't, and she was right. Meda didn't try to talk to her sister, not even to ask where they were going. The tense silence between them stifled any hope of conversation anyway.

She tried not to think about what was coming, but her body reacted for her. Her heart was pounding, blood rushing through her ears. They reached the main floor, but then her sister turned and went up another staircase. Where could Bella be heading? It seemed Meda's panic was getting the best of her, as she kept getting this image of Bella leading her up to the tallest tower, calling her a traitor and throwing her over the edge. But after a few more flights she turned and headed into an empty classroom.

Meda let out a shaky breath as she followed her inside. Is this what she'd come to? Her sister wants a word and she starts to think Bella wants to murder her? She never would've imagined feeling like that when she was young, but then, there were a lot of things she never would've imagined.

Inside was damp and musty, and the pitch-black air carried a dreadful chill. Bella muttered a spell, lighting the gas lamps scattered around the rooms, but she did nothing to alleviate the cold, so Andromeda was forced to draw her robes tighter around herself as she tried to ignore the feeling of dampness that was settling on her skin.

Bella turned to face her, but didn't speak, eyeing Andromeda through dark-lidded eyes. Andromeda met her sister's gaze levelly, knowing if she looked away, if she swallowed weirdly or even blinked too much, Bella would know something was up.

"I've been hearing things, Andromeda," She said finally. The words looked like they came from the lips of a statue.

Andromeda's arms were so tense they hurt, "Oh?" she said, "from whom?" Her voice shook and she bit down on her lip, praying Bella hadn't noticed.

"Narcissa," she said, still scarcely moving, "among others."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. Then this was clearly about her talking to Ted in front of the great hall, unless someone else had seen something. But wouldn't she mention those first, since they were more serious? Yes, she would, unless she was planning too...

"She said she saw you talking to a mudblood, is this true?"

Andromeda bit her lip, sweat lining her brow. This wasn't the time to lie, but she could scarcely utter her response.

"Yes."

Bella's eyes flashed darkly as she took another step forward, "and this was the same mudblood Amycus was complaining about, the one who didn't know how to keep his dirty mouth closed?"

Andromeda didn't respond this time, something about the way her sister said it meant it wasn't really a question, she was just gauging Meda's reaction, and Meda couldn't give her anything to go off of.

"Why were you talking to him, Andromeda?"

"Andromeda's lower lip trembled, "Well, I—"

"Did he threaten you?" Her sister's voice was still strangely quiet and calm; she wasn't even looking at her sister really, but staring at some vague point behind in the distance. But, if anything, this only heightened Andromeda's sense of foreboding. The storm was coming, she could feel it.

"Amycus indicated his behavior was rough."

"No." She still couldn't lie, not like this.

"Did he threaten someone else, Narcissa, perhaps?"

"No."

"Well did he hex you? Or place the imperius curse on you? Because I'm running out of logical explanations as to why you were talking to him." Spit flew from her mouth as she said this, clearly having reached the point she'd been trying to make from the beginning. She looked positively menacing, but strangely, Andromeda wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking that if this was what Bella thought it took for her to talk to a mudblood, or muggleborn, it was a damn good thing she didn't know about the other stuff she'd been doing.

She didn't want to answer, but her sister was clearly waiting for something. She sighed, letting some of her fear slip into her voice and choke up her voice. It never hurt to sound broken.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it wasn't anything I promise—"

Bella reached forward and grabbed both of Andromeda's shoulders, forcing her sister to look her in the eye. He rage was hiding her eyes like firestorms, but her voice was the low rolling of thunder that followed the lightning.

"Have you seen him since then, Andromeda?"

Andromeda barely blinked, her eyes never leaving Bella's. "Never."

And for the first time in their conversation, Bellatrix visibly relaxed. Andromeda couldn't help but feel relieved herself. She'd made it, Bellatrix had believed her, and now all that was left was too...

"You're not out of the woods yet, Missy," Bella snarled, coming around in front of her. "How dare you be seen with him? Do you have any idea what implications this puts on our family?"

"It was just a homework question, Bella." Andromeda stammered, the choking, almost desperate tone finding its way into her vocals again, "it wasn't—"

"Then you don't go to a mudblood!" Bella screamed, chest heavy and eyes blazing with an almost insane glint, "you don't get it, do you? This isn't just about you; this is about us, all of us. The black family has been an example of pureblood nobility for generations. We are one of the oldest and most powerful families, and we can't afford to let that crumble. It's bad enough that Sirius is in cohorts with that bloody mudblood lover, I can't have people thinking my own sister is a blood traitor too!"

Andromeda took a step back, head dropping and eyes closing as she prayed for this to be over, but it wasn't.

"It was one mistake, Bella, just one."

But it had been one mistake too many.


	20. Chapter 20

"It was one mistake, Bella, just one."

"Yeah?" Bella said, her nostrils flared and her shoulders rippling as she stared at Andromeda with so much disgust it was almost crippling, "well, I'm still trying to clean up your last mistake."

Andromeda flinched, and her voice cracked, "It won't happen again, Bella."

"Our family honor depends on it, Meda." She looked off into the dark distance again, "especially with the wedding coming up."

And there it was, the wedding. It seemed like that word followed her wherever she went, every time she turned someone, something brought it up. It was like running from a very persistent bludger. And Ted, she was…she was seeing someone behind her fiancé's back. She was seeing a muggleborn behind his back. That was the very definition of dishonor, but she couldn't stop, not when he made her feel the way she did. She glanced at her sister. She couldn't tell her about Ted, but she wanted to tell explain her fears, her uncertainties about the wedding. She couldn't tell Narcissa, she was too excited about the whole ordeal, it would crush her. But Bella, she would understand, wouldn't she? She'd always been so strong and independent…

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Andromeda jolted. Her sister must've read something on her face.

"Not exactly, I'm not sure I'm ready for this…" she struggled to find words that wouldn't make her sound like she was willfully considering going against her parents' wishes, "I'm not sure it's what I want."

"What, did I just goddamn tell you, Andromeda?" Bella flung her arm and chest up, seeming to scream at heaven. "It's not about you and what you want. Marriage has never been about that. It's about bringing honor to your family."

"I know," Andromeda backpedaled, trying to get Bella to understand, "it's just, I don't know if it's it righ—

"Andromeda listen to me." She grabbed Meda's shoulders again. Her anger wasn't blazing from her like had been before, but there was that same sense of desperation, like breathing in a bittersweet herb.

"You never repeat any of this to anyone. Do you hear me? Never."

Andromeda took a step back, breaking her sister's grasp. There'd been a time when she'd told her sister everything, no matter how crazy or silly it seemed. She'd listen, she wasn't always polite, but she'd listen. And Andromeda would do whatever she said, regardless of how crazy it seemed. She'd trusted Bella, worshipped her almost, and no matter what Sirius said about her she'd never dreamed that Bella could be anything than her older sister, best friend, forever. She'd loved her; she'd missed her terribly when she'd gone to Hogwarts, and been thrilled to join her there, in Slytherin. She'd imagined herself following her sister's lead every step of the way.

But over the years it had become and harder and harder. They used to talk for hours, but suddenly they ran out of things to say. Meda wasn't comfortable around her sister's friends, and Bella even seemed to treat Meda differently when they were there. Soon Meda stopped hanging around with them all together, burying herself in her books. And when Bella and she were alone together, even at home where things were generally more relaxed, there was a tangible space between them. Meda hadn't thought much of it then, she figured they were just growing into their own skins and that meant they were changing, but they would always be sisters, always.

But then her sister became darker, angrier. She'd always been a bit of a bully, but suddenly her pranks were turning more sinister. She began tormenting the other students, often while Andromeda stood watching. She hadn't known what to think of it at first, but she found it was hard to look her sister in the eye, impossible to be relaxed around her, twitching every time her fingers brushed over her wand, like she was afraid Bella was going to hex her the way she did other children, images of screaming kids with boils bubbling on their face flashing through her mind.

And then there'd been that moment, at the end of last year. When she'd realized that her sister was capable of far more than just curses, that she was capable of torture, of murder. She'd been terrified of her sister after that, terrified of her wrath. But it been months ago, and she'd thought maybe things would be different now that the healing of time had had its course.

But looking into her sister's eyes, she could tell that it might as well have been yesterday. Nothing had changed, especially not her sister's feelings towards her. She hadn't forgiven Meda, and maybe she never would. Her eyes were beyond empty, they were void, void of any hint that she even remotely cared for Andromeda, or her happiness. She just wanted to make sure her little sister didn't screw up again. The sister who would listen was gone, maybe forever.

Andromeda choked back a sob. It was like a door inside her slammed shut, locking a part of her away inside it.

"Of course not, I'm sorry I even thought to speak of it." She paused, fighting the weariness as she said the words she knew her sister needed to hear.

"You're right," Then she turned her back, afraid she was going to start crying, and Bella would see her.

"Andromeda, wait." She froze, before slowly turning around, hardly daring to believe it. There was hesitation in her sisters voice, doubt in her eyes. Her sister never doubted. She never second-guessed anything, she never had any regrets. But here she was, looking like she was willing to try. It was just a simple look in her eye and yet the whole world suddenly seemed so different to Andromeda. It was like that door creaked back open, just enough for a sliver of light to escape through.

"There's something I wanted to tell you."

Andromeda felt something lift insider, a new kind of anxiety settling in, but she kept her voice calm as she replied, "yes?"

Her sister hesitated, the doubt clearly more than concern over how she should treat her sister, but whether or not she should open up to her. Then she sighed, her hand grasping the end of her sleeve, pulling her shirt up.

The door banged open and a couple stumbled in. It was clear from the way their arms were wrapped around each other and their hair tussled that they'd been snogging. Meda recognized the girl instantly; it was Gwenog Jones, star and captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. She turned, not blushing the way Andromeda would've; but smirking and tossing her long golden hair out of her eyes.

"So sorry mates, I—"She stopped talking, realizing who it was they had fallen in on. The boy straightened behind her, shoulders tense and eyes narrowing. Meda recognized him now, he was Cardaroc Dearbourn, a fellow sixth year Ravenclaw. What's more, he was a Gryffindor, and a mugggleborn, one who fought back.

Andromeda's stare flung back to her sister; her pulse already racing as she prayed Bella would let this one slide, just this once. Bella whipped her sleeve down, looking positively feral and almost, well, if Andromeda didn't know her better she would've thought, _fearful_. But Bella wasn't scared of anything, was she?

Bella's lip curled and she whipped out her wand, stalking forward.

"You'd stick your tongue down _that, _Jones? Guess you really do do any boy that breathes don't you?"

Cardaroc moved in front of Gwen. "Watch it, _Black_,"

"Mind your tongue, _slug_." Bella turned on him; her nose looking curved like the most disgusting thing in the world was in front of her. She looked away like she couldn't bear the sight of him as she reached for her wand. "Maybe you'd like a visual representation of what you're really snogging, wouldn't you Jones?"

"Make one move Black and I swear I'll—"Cardaroc began, but Bella ignored the way one ignored an annoying dog.

"Bella," Meda grabbed her sister's arms, "It's not worth it, alright?"

Bella shook her off, but Gwenog was already backing towards the door, "Come on, Daroc, let's go." The two of them glared at Bella as they left, and Cardaroc briefly glanced at Andromeda. His look was by no means friendly, it was almost wary, like he was trying to piece her out. But a moment later Gwenog shut the door and they were gone.

"Bella," Meda started, when her sister still hadn't said anything, still wouldn't look at her, "Bella listen to me. I had too."

"How did you become so goddamn weak Meda?" she burst out, pulling out of her sister's reach, "you were raised better."

Meda stopped reaching for her sister, feeling suddenly feeble and useless.

"You know what you are?" Bella said, laughing humorlessly, "Pathetic, and that's all you're ever going to be."

Then she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. The almost earsplitting crack hit Andromeda like a stone wall. She stood in silence for a moment, the shock rendering her motionless. Then slowly the tears began to fall as a sob cut through her throat. She wrapped her arms around her chest and tried to close herself off, but there was nothing to she could do.

She would've stayed there for a long time, all day maybe, but that wasn't a choice, she had classes today. She didn't want to make a habit of being late, or, heaven forbid, missing classes.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Introducing a few new characters. I wasn't sure I wanted to include Ted's friends, or more than one, but I liked them, Let me know what you think though. Otherwise enjoy, and don't forget to review :). **

* * *

"You're staring at Andromeda again."

"Am I?" Ted said, distracted, then he quickly looked away. "I mean, know I'm not—"

Olivia's snort was answer enough that they didn't believe him. Ted sighed. He hadn't slept last night, and he was exhausted. He'd cycled through everything that had happened between him and Andromeda, finally ending on the kiss they'd shared, her promise that they could be together. He'd let himself drift on that thought, but then the image of what she'd looked like when she left, what it meant to be dating a Black came swirling back and suddenly he was hyperventilating and then the whole process started all over again.

He'd dressed quickly and run down to the entrance hall, waiting for her to come up from the dungeons to breakfast, but she never did. He'd checked their spot but she wasn't there either. He didn't feel right eating there without her so he'd been forced to actually eat at his house table, all the while casting sidelong glances at the Slytherin table and earning himself a few nasty stares from the students there, but she'd never shown. He'd practically run to Charms, knowing he'd see her then, but she'd completely ignored him. She'd sat in the far corner, opposite of him, and never even glanced in his direction no matter how many times he tried to get her attention.

He'd thought about trying to catch her between classes, but something about her attitude made him hesitant. Or maybe he was just bitter. If she was going to ignore him he was going to ignore her. Hadn't exactly worked out though, even in the foggy potions classroom she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and he longed to push those beautiful curls behind her eyes and have her look up and smile at him the way she done before things had gotten—complicated.

"Can't exactly blame him," Jake, one of his friends and roommates said, "she is hot." Ted smirked at how closely Jake's thoughts mirrored his own, except he never would refer to Andromeda as merely, hot.

"And taken," Olivia, the one who'd called him out on staring at her in the first place, added, "I heard she was going out with Rabastan."

Lorie, the last member of their group sighed, "I hate her already." She lifted her head from where she was sprawled out on the desk and added; "You sure they're going out? I heard they were just hooking up."

Jake made a face at Ted over his cauldron, which Ted did not reciprocate. Normally they wouldn't be able to get away with talking like this while Slughorn was here, but he'd come down with something and asked Flitwick to fill in for him. That had been a joke. Flitwick had set them on one of the simplest potions in the book and they'd all finished with 15 minutes and started going a bit wild. He'd tried to get them to study, but after a while he'd just given in, so they were enjoying the first free period they'd had since third year.

"Why the hell do you care so much?" Ted said, glaring at Lorie. It wasn't really her fault he was so edgy, but he wasn't exactly eager to discuss what may or may not be going on between Meda and Rabastan. It made him feel like his insides were on fire.

"Because he's hot." Olivia put in, like it was obvious.

Lorie sighed again. "They all are. Why do the Slytherin boys have to be so damn sexy?"

Now this was really too much for Ted. "Kay first, I'm sexier than all of them combined, and second, he's an asshole."

"Didn't he call you a mudblood the other day?" Jake said.

"Yep." Ted said, leaning back on his chair.

"Why?" Olivia asked, almost sounding like she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Cuz I freakin' ran into him while he was freakin' making out with his stupid girlfriend I guess."

"Andromeda?" Lorie asked, sounding uncharacteristically gleeful about this, especially when she had just professed to hate the girl.

"Was it an accident?" Olivia said.

"Yes." Ted replied, a little too quickly.

Olivia smirked, sounding like a fox about to catch the rabbit in her trap, "Are you sure?"

"Didn't you partner up with her one day?" Lorie said, feeding into what Olivia was doing.

"He did." Olivia said, her eyes flashing.

"Yeah, he made me partner up with Susannah, so she'd be forced to partner up with him." Jake said. Ted gave him his best murderous stare. Jake had promised he'd never repeat that, and he'd completely sold Ted out, left him to Liv's and Lorie's mercy. This betrayal ran deep.

"Why?" Lorie asked, sounding like she _did_ want to know the answer.

Ted had been backed into a corner. He was still glaring at Jake as he said, "Cuz she ran into me in the hall and then freaked out when I touched her skin handing her books back. I guess I figured we had unfinished business."

"Uh-huh." Was Olivia's only response. Ted gave her a sharp look. In addition to being her former boyfriend, they'd also been best friends since first year. He knew her well enough to know she was holding something back. She wasn't a blabbermouth like Lorie, but she spoke her mind, always. She looked up at him then, her dark eyes brimming. He bit his lip, swallowing. He hated the way she'd always been able to look right through him. This wasn't the end of this conversation, that much was clear in her eyes.

"Isn't that the day you got in that fight with Amycus?" Jake's question startled both him and Olivia out of their moment, for which Ted was grateful.

"Yep." He said, not really in the mood for any more lengthy explanations.

"God Ted," Liv groaned, leaning back in her chair, " why do you have to go around antagonizing them all the time?"

"Cuz they're dicks who deserved antagonizing."

"How did we end up on dicks?" Lorie asked, " I thought were we discussing whether or not miss prissy was with Rabastan or not?"

_Oh god not again_. "Didn't we establish they were bastards?" Ted said, venom saturating his words. " They hex people for fun, Lorie."

"And there's something about that whole bad boy complex that just gets me jittery inside," She smirked, " Rodolphus too."

Ted rolled his eyes, not sure how much more of this he could take. He glanced around the room. He dared not look at Meda again, even though his body was screaming for it. His eyes wandered over to another Hufflepuff girl, Samantha, who happened to look up at this particular moment. He made a face at her and she grinned appreciatively before returning to her group of friends. Samantha sometimes hung out with them, but lately she'd been spending a lot of time with Susannah. Samantha was the queen of sweet people, but that was kind of her fault too. She hung out with whoever needed a friend the most, and once she'd built them back up, she moved on to someone else. She'd been there for Lorie when her brother had gotten cancer, and now she was there for Susannah. Ted couldn't help but wonder if she was on this ridiculous Rabastan hype or not. He hoped not, otherwise he really would gorge his eyes out.

"You realize," Jake said, turning toward Lorie, " that if you ended up with either or them they will tear off your tits, roast them, and season them with your entrails?"

Ted and Liv exchanged glances at this, lips tight and eyebrows raised, but Lorie merely exhaled wistfully, "I know, that's part of what makes them so damn sexy."

Ted glanced at Liv, who merely rolled her eyes and looked away. He held back a snort, but he also couldn't help staring curiously after her. He figured Liv wasn't stupid enough to moon over Rabastan, or any like him, but she had called him hot earlier. And he'd heard her giggling with the other Hufflepuff girls about him when they thought the guys weren't listening. Something about that made him uncomfortable. He couldn't stomach the image of Liv and Rabastan together any more than he could stomach Meda with him. God, what did that say about him? She was his _ex_-girlfriend, and he'd only dated her about six months. They'd broken things off around Easter last year, and it been him who'd actually ended it. He didn't have any lingering feelings for her, he hadn't thought about her that way in a long time, but still…Maybe he was just protective. Any guy would be of his best friend right? That better be it. His love life was complicated enough as is. And speaking of his love life…

The bell had rung, and the students around were picking up their bags. And who was making a beeline for the door? None other than the mysterious Andromeda.

"Hey, I'll catch you guys later." He muttered, shoving his books into his bag. Screw his 'you ignore me I'll ignore you' game, she wasn't sneaking away from him again today.


	22. Chapter 22

After charms, Ted almost knocked over a few students in his haste to get to Andromeda, including a few Slytherins, who hissed as he sped past them.

He finally caught Andromeda just before she'd reached the staircase.

"Hey," he said, reaching for her shoulder, but she whipped out of his reach and stood to face him, looking mutinous, or maybe murderous. She shook her head briskly as she backed away from him. He retracted his hands, trying to stifle the lump that was developing in his throat. She cocked her head sharply to the side twice before taking off down the stairs. She'd almost reached the bottom when he realized she wanted him to follow her. He did, muttering under his breath. What the hell was she doing? This had been her idea in the first place, he hadn't even asked her. And the fact that he wanted too wasn't the point.

Finally she led him to some random empty room. He'd never appreciated how Hogwarts had so many of them, but they seemed to be saving his butt lately. Except this one was barely bigger than a broom closet, which sucked, until he realized how close it forced Andromeda to be to him and it became his best friend.

Not that she was in the mood to snog, she looked like he'd just tracked dog poop over her new Turkish rug. But she wasn't the only one; he had his own score to settle.

"So are you done pretending I don't exist? Or are you just taking a break?"

But Andromeda wasn't listening.

"What the hell are you thinking Ted?" She hissed, spit flying. "You can't talk to me in public like that."

"Ted?" he repeated, "Huh, so you actually did remember my name, I wasn't so sure."

Her mouth closed abruptly, audibly, as she closed her eyes shook her head and said through clenched teeth, "Ted—"

"See I was beginning to think that I had actually turned invisible, only everyone else could see me so I knew that wasn't the case."

This wasn't how he'd pictured their reunion, There was no, 'whoopee, we finally get to be together.' But now that he was in stride, he just couldn't stop.

"Ted I—"

"Do you make a habit of this? Kissing guys and then ignoring their existence, cuz it's kind of like the kid version of a one night—"

"Damn you Ted!" She screamed, forcing him to be silent. "Why do you have to be so damn rude about everything? Especially to me? Can't you just listen for once?"

He took a step back, feeling strangely small and skinny. "I'm sorry." He apologized, for the first time. God, what had she done to him? He'd never apologized for anything before in his life. But she was right.

Andromeda seem to relax a little, the tightness had disappeared from her shoulders and neck and she no longer looked like a hungry bear about to demolish him.

"No, I'm sorry, I just, I really want this to work."

"Yeah," Ted chuckled nervously, glad that she seemed to have forgiven him so quickly, "me too."

A stiff silence fell between them. Ted smacked his lips together as he tried to keep from staring at Andromeda's mouth. He was painfully, agonizingly aware of her proximity. He knew it was impossible, but he swore he could feel the heat coming off her skin. She blushed under his stare, opening his lips to say something but instead looked away from him, focusing on his chest.

He folded his arms around his chest because he couldn't stand the emptiness. He wanted, needed to wrap her in his arms. Assure him that this was real, really real. Andromeda Black was his, all his…

"What's going on between you and Rabastan?"

He wanted to cut off his own tongue the moment the question was out. That was not something you brought up in a moment like this. But everything Liv and Lorie had said was burning around inside him. And as much as he wanted to hold on to his own moments with Andromeda he couldn't get the her kiss with Rabastan out of his head, couldn't forget the way she'd melted into him. Huh, imagine that. He couldn't forget the worst moment of his life.

Andromeda sighed, taking a step away from him. "It's…difficult to explain."

That was not what he wanted to hear. 'difficult to explain' was synonymous for 'complicated,' and no guy wanted to hear that about the guy his girlfriend made out with. Ughh...even in his head that phrase sounded horrible.

"Try." He said, running his hands roughly over his own elbows to keep from reaching out and grabbing something and shaking it, mostly likely Andromeda.

"We're…" she seemed to be struggling to find words, "Our parents want us to be together, and Rabastan at least is trying to appease their wishes."

Ted raised his eyebrows. Her story made snese, but it seemed like there was something she wasn't telling him. Uncharacteristically he decided not to pursue it.

"And you're not?" He asked instead.

She gave him a scathing look, well, have scathing, half…

"I'm here, aren't I?"

He smirked, he couldn't help it. "You sure are."

And just like that, they were right back where'd they started, unconsciously leaning in, lips softening as they closed the distance…

"So what are you going to do about it, Rabastan I mean?"

_Ted you idiot!_ His mind seemed to scream as Andromeda leaned back, looking flustered. _What the hell are you thinking? _He couldn't help but agree with himself, he had the worst timing. But he couldn't just let this go. Regardless of what Andromeda said or did Rabastan was always there, like an overly attractive dung beetle Ted wanted to squish with his feet but couldn't, at least, not yet.

"I…I'll end things, but I can't do it right away." She sounded pleading, her eyes wide, "It'll take time. Is that…is that alright?"

No. Of course it wasn't. It wasn't anywhere near alright, but he wasn't going to fight her on it, not anymore. Maybe he was too tired, tired of waiting more like, Andromeda was so damn close…

"I…I need to go, I promised—Narcissa I would meet her for lunch. But I'll…meet me in our spot alright? Midnight."

Ted was still stuck on the leaving part, but maybe it was best. He needed time to…think this all over. "Alright."

"Alright," she said again, blushing. She turned to leave, and then hesitated, her shoulders rising and falling. Then before he had time to blinks she whirled around, came next to him, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He meet her eyes briefly before she left, warm, brown-eyed staring, then she turned and left, letting the door clang loudly behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

Andromeda had never been a violent person, but she was going to kill peeves. She'd even planned how to do it. There was this spot up in the astronomy tower that was supported only by a beam with a very thin connection. A simple spell would be able to break it easily, and then all she would need to do was get Peeves in the perfect spot at the perfect time and wham! It was the perfect plan.

Except that Peeves was a poltergeist, so he couldn't actually be killed. And that ruined the perfection.

She sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead as she made her way to the sixth floor. She was a little stressed out. Okay, she was extremely stressed, and distracted, which was why she had been paying attention until Peeves dropped a suit of armor at her feet. She'd screamed and fallen into the vanishing step on the fourth floor, and she'd only just managed to avoid the caretaker while Peeves stood their cackling the whole time. She'd almost run back to her dorm room instead of continuing to the seventh floor, but she hadn't seen him since last night. And it was killing her.

Ted had met her at their spot by the lake last night, and she'd explained their plan. There was a knot in the tree by the lake, behind which there was a sliver of a gap, just big enough for a piece of paper. They would take turns placing a piece of paper there with the room and floor of the place they would meet that night.

"That way no one can catch onto what we're doing or walk in on us." She'd explained to him, trying not to get distracted by, well, him. He was leaning against the tree like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be meeting a girl in secret, at midnight, under a tree. And who knew, maybe for him it was. It occurred to her that she still didn't know that much about him, not really.

"And we can also communicate better this way. For example if I have a lot of homework and I won't be able to meet you I don't have to tell you in person…" She trailed off, noticing his raised eyebrows, and she could tell he was fighting back a smirk.

"You think it's a rubbish idea, don't you?"

He chuckled, straightening as he took a step toward her.

"No, I just think you're way overthinking this. It's like we're, secretly plotting to take down the whole world.

_Well,_ she wanted to say_, we are_. "Well, if you think it's not necessary then I suppose we could find another way. I just don't think…"

But Ted grabbed her arm and kissed her, cutting her off. She gasped for a moment, and then let herself melt into it.

"It's fine, Meda." M_eda,_ she liked that. h\He grinned, "Though actually, I really just want to snog you too much to fight you on it."

She probably should've been mad at him about that. The only problem was, she really wanted to snog him too.

It'd been sweet. Short, but sweet. Kissing Ted was like breathing after being underwater for an eternity. It was like her whole body was singing. It was living. And leaving was like dying, not because she wasn't with him anymore, although she hated that part too. The worst part was remembering everything she forgot when she was with him. Remembering the weight, the lies and secrets that were threatening to crush her, which sometimes felt so realistic she had trouble breathing. Remembering that there wouldn't_ be_ a happily ever after. Being with Ted was killing her, but she couldn't bear not seeing him again. She was running in circles. And eventually it was going to break her.

Which was why when she finally reached the classroom, her nerves felt like a rope that been run over with a reduction spell. She stepped inside, her muscles feeling like they'd just run from the forbidden forest to here at least seven times in a row. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to go back to her dorm and sleep and forget about everything…

Ted was already here.

She closed the door behind her, blinking. She always beat him here, as he was always running late. Apparently her delay had cost her more time than she thought. He straightened immediately upon seeing her, his eyes taking in her dark, sheer nightrobe. She blushed, immediately feeling self-conscious. It wasn't exactly the most flattering robe, but Ted didn't seem to notice. His gaze made her feel like it always did. Hot under the skin, open, and entirely more beautiful than she deserved.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." He said, and she could hear the raw edge in his voice. " I mean, I did beat you hear right?" He smiled weakly, but his heart wasn't in it. His fingers were twisting by his side and he was rocking unsteadily on his feet. They seemed to gravitating toward each other, but neither was willing to close the gap themselves.

She cleared her throat, which sounded far too loud in the silence. What the hell was she supposed to now? They'd never really done this before. Well, never quite like this. They'd meet each other in secret before but that had been different, somehow…

"Oh what the hell." Ted said, and then he rushed forward, slipped his hand around her waist and kissed her.

Andromeda couldn't help it, she giggled. She hoped he never outgrew his habit of grabbing her and kissing her in the most awkward of moments.

"Wish you would've thought of that sooner," she murmured, "We've already lost time."

"Then shut up." He said, his hands sliding up her back.

She would, in a moment.

"I missed you," she said, her voice sounding cute and girly.

"Seriously Meda, "he groaned between kisses, "shut up." Then his lips came down harder, and she did. Her hands reach up around his neck, pulling him down into her. He responded by tightening his grip on her shoulder blades while the other hand grabbed her hip and led her backward. She felt a sharp stab as her back smacked against the desk, but she didn't stop. Ted's hand slipped gently under her hip and lifted her up so she was sitting on the desk. Her legs seemed to naturally part around him and before she realized what had happened she'd wrapped them around him, forcing him to her. She gasped, shuddering under the feeling of this new level of closeness. She arched up into him, wanting to savor him, savor his touch. He moaned underneath her, his hands finding her thighs, sliding down towards her…

The door burst open.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So...it's been a while. I never stopped working on the story, but in addition to starting college I've been working two jobs, so I'm really busy. There's a good chance I'll only be able to write on weekends, but I'll do my best!**

* * *

The sound of the doors opening crashed over Andromeda like cymbals. Her lips fell away from Ted's and her hands slipped clumsily around his neck to keep from falling. A moment later she pushed him away. She had a half-second to remember what was going on, and the other to be completely terrified. This was her worst nightmare, this was...never mind, it was just bizarre, and awkward.

Of all the people to walk in on them, it had to be the Gryffindor prefects. The fifth year Gryffindor prefects. As in Remus Lupin, and...what was her name? Oh yeah, Lily Evans.

Lupin raised his eyebrows, and there was a light in his eye, like something had clicked. But otherwise he gave no sign that there was anything…off about what he'd walked in on.

Lily, on the other hand, looked like she'd just walked in on a bunch of trolls doing the can-can, or something. Her jaw dropped lower than her collar and her bright greens eyes widened until they represented oversized green opals, at least, that was how Ted described them later.

Her eyes lingered on where Meda's hips were still straddling Ted. Meda pushed him away, standing up and brushing herself off. She wished she could command her cheeks not to blush, but they were positively scalding. She glanced over at Ted and he returned her look with eyebrows raised. Clearly he didn't know what to do any better than she did.

"Students aren't supposed to..." Lily leaned back, her eyes pinching at a crooked angle and her upper lip quirking. She was clearly trying to avoid something, but Andromeda could see her caving.

"Aren't you Andromeda Black?" She finally blurted out, "as in Bellatrix Black's little sister?"

It was kind of funny, Lily said _Bellatrix Black _the same way Bellatrix often said _mudblood _or _slug._

"I—I well, yes." Andromeda stammered, glad her mother couldn't hear her talk that way. But then, given the circumstances, it was probably a good thing her mother was miles away, out of hearing _and _seeing range.

"But, but he's, but you're..." Andromeda didn't think she'd ever seen the fiery Gryffindor girl at a loss for words. The retorts were usually at the tip of her tongue. It was refreshing.

Lily Evans was everything pureblood's worst nightmare. A Gryffindor, a girl, and a muggleborn, and brilliant to boot. She was every professor's favorite student, including Professor Slughorn. And she was a firecracker. She never broke the rules, but neither would she back down from a fight. She wielded her Prefect badge like a badge of honor, and acted like she were the general of a grand army crusading against elitism, and she handed out detentions the way Professor McGonagall handed out homework. You couldn't so much as slip the word _mud_— and she was in your face snarling and threatening all kinds of punishments. So Andromeda wasn't about to cry over her sudden speechless...

"So what's your plan exactly? Bonk him a couple of times and then turn him in?"

Apparently, she'd spoken too soon.

Meda felt her lips go dry. Lily's inflection had scarcely changed. She might as well have been talking about the weather. But the words were like poison sliding down the Slytherin girl's throat.

"I— I— what?" she choked, feeling like she had swallowed sandpaper after playing in a three hour quidditch match.

"Oh sorry, perhaps, I wasn't clear enough. Are you really so much of a slut you're willing to ruin a mudblood just to get yourself laid? Do you have any idea what they'll do to him—?

"Watch who you call slut, Evans." Ted stepped in front of her. He was using a voice he usually reserved only for Slytherin's. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to."

_"Girlfriend?" _Lily spat like it was a disgusting swear word. "What are you guys like, a couple now or something?"

Clearly, she didn't really believe it, but when neither of them said anything...

Her eyes narrowed and her pupils dilated. For a second she reminded Meda of a tigress. A really hungry, really angry tigress.

"Oh come off it Tonks, don't you know who she is?" She asked, like he somehow didn't. "She doesn't care about you."

"Lily." Remus said, stepping out of the shadows, "that's enough."

She whirled on him. "What did you say?"

"I said that's enough." He repeated, his voice polite, but with an edge to it.

"What, are you on her side or something?"

"I just think you're being a tad bit thick." Only he could say that without it being an insult. Well, sort of.

Lily skin went from red to white in half a second. "I'm thick? I'm thick?" Her voice rose about three octaves. "How about the prat who's become the...bagboy for the queen of—"

"Prat?" Ted interrupted, chuckling darkly, but his flared nostrils showed the humorlessness of it.

"Well you are!" she practically shouted. "You deserve better, you know that."

"Maybe I don't want better." He said, or snarled. "Or maybe what I have is damn good enough.

"She doesn't care about you!" Lily took a step forward, forcing Ted to look at her, "and she never will."

"Have you asked her?"

Lilly's mouth opened and closed briefly, she looked rather like a fish as she glanced over her shoulder. Remus had spoken so quietly, it was a moment before Meda realized the question had been his.

"What?" Lily said, the volume had gone from her voice, but it was no less venomous.

Remus gave her an almost reproving look. "It occurs to me that ah—someone," he cleared his throat, but his eyes flicked toward Andromeda, as did everyone else's.

"It occurs to me that someone has been strangely quiet through this whole conversation." Lily grumbled something under her breath. Meda wasn't sure, but she was pretty sure she heard "guilty conscience," somewhere in the mix.

"Andromeda, don't you have something you'd like to contribute? We're talking about you after all."

Here's the thing, she did, but she would never say it on a million years, and that left her in a bit of a predicament.


End file.
